


The Rhino and the Wasp

by anycsifan



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Downtime (Reeltime 1995), MASH (TV), Sarah Jane Adventures, The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Torchwood
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anycsifan/pseuds/anycsifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana Kelly met the Doctor in the usual fashion, while running for her life, and she discovers a secret about one of the University's professors.</p><p>Each chapter is a new adventure</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rhino and the Wasp

Alana Kelly ran through the halls of local university as fast as she could. She knew she should be trying to find an open door, but considering the late hour she also knew that no door would be unlocked, so she stuck to running for her life to the nearest exit. Alana could hear footsteps behind her and was just about to lose hope of escaping when a slender, but strong arm caught her from behind and pulled her into a dark room. She was pushed against a wall and a hand was placed over her mouth.

“Shhh. I won’t hurt you like that nasty Judoon out there. You see, he’s looking for someone. That someone isn’t me, I promise.” A voice in the dark whispered. “I’m going to uncover your mouth, nod your head if you swear not to scream.”

Alana nodded and her mouth was uncovered, as promised. “What is a Judoon? Who’s it looking for? And for that matter, who are you?” She insistently whispered.

“Well,” he began, dragging out the word a bit, “Judoon are an alien race the humans would consider to be a rhino and human hybrid. They make excellent intergalactic policemen. This particular Judoon is looking for another alien, this one being a Vespiform; they look like a giant wasp, but may also take human form.” The mysterious man quickly explained.

“You still didn’t tell me who you are.” Alana reminded him.

“That’s because the Judoon is very close. Shhh.” He put a finger to her lips.

The man had been right. The footsteps from earlier were now right outside the door. They halted for a moment before continuing on and fading away. All of a sudden the lights were on and Alan was finally able to see her savior. She like what she was seeing.  He was a tall, slender man in a blue suit with a reddish tie, faux suede overcoat, and red trainers with short brown hair, a very nice face.

“I’m the Doctor, and you are?” He arched an eyebrow and looked at the young woman before him. She had very short black hair with long white bangs that framed her face, though one side was tucked behind an ear, she also had deep green eye. She wore a short black skirt, crisp white short-sleeved shirt, black pinstripe vest with a black tie that had a purple stripe down the middle, and knee-high black trainers.

“I’m Alana Kelly.” She told him, still not sure what to make of the strange yet handsome man before her.

“Pleasure to meet you Alan Kelly, I’m the Doctor, wait…I already said that didn’t I? Right, well I suggest you get home.” He swept out of the room and down the hall.

“Wait!” Alana dashed after him. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to try and find that Vespiform and find out why the Judoon wants him, which is why I said you should go home.” The Doctor answered, not bothering to turn around.

“No, I still have a few questions for you, and I can help you. I know this campus like the back of my hand.” Alana was quite insistent.

The Doctor stopped and turned to look at her. He saw that she meant every word. He smiled and nodded. “Alright then, stay close and always be ready to run. Now, what are your questions?”

“What are you? How did you get here? How did you get in here? And what do we do once we’ve found this Vespa-thing?” She asked him all at once.

“Time Lord, TARDIS, sonic screwdriver, and I have no clue.” He smiled brightly.

“Wait…what?” She was greatly confused. “What are all those things?”

“I’m a Time Lord, the last one in fact.” She saw a great deal of sadness in the Doctor’s eyes, sadness and loneliness, but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. “TARDIS stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space, my granddaughter gave her that name. A sonic screwdriver is this.” He pulled an oddly cool looking object from the pocket inside his suit jacket. “This little device comes in quite handy during many occasions; the only thing is that it doesn’t work on wood.” He looked at the tool with frustration.

Alana chuckled. “A screwdriver that doesn’t work on wood? That’s a bit weird.” She smiled up at him.

He returned the smile. “Any more questions?” She shook her head. “Then allons-y!” The Doctor took Alana’s hand and ran. She kept up with him with ease, but he never let go of her hand. The Doctor wanted to make sure he didn’t lose her.

“Doctor, where are we going?” Alana asked after five minutes of seemingly pointless running.

“No clue.” He told her honestly.

“Okay, then wait.” She tugged him to a stop. “I’ve been thinking. You said that the Vespiform is like a giant wasp right?”

“Yes, why?”

“Where would a normal wasp go? Where there are flowers and various other plants right? Well, this university has a green house. If I were a giant wasp creature then that’s where I’d go.” Alana explained to the oblivious Time Lord.

He grinned big and bright. “That is brilliant!”

“Thank you, but really it’s only simple logic. Like I told you, I know this campus like the back of my hand.” She smiled humbly.

“Well, there’s that too. Now where is the green house?”

This time Alana took the Doctor’s hand and ran. The younger woman knew just what turns to make and which doors to go through. They were at their destination in three minutes. A dark figure could be seen inside walking around the dark green house. Alana walked to the door and tried to open it, but the door was locked.

“Any ideas on how to get in? The only way to unlock it is with a faculty member’s key card.” She looked at him really hoping that he did indeed have an idea.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and smiled. “I told you this thing comes in handy.” He pointed the sonic at the lock and pushed a button. The light lit up and the device made a whirring sound. In seconds the door was unlocked. The Doctor opened the door and motioned for Alana to go first. “After you Miss Kelly.”

“Thank you.” She entered the green house with the Doctor right behind her. The two crept slowly towards the dark figure, careful not to make any noise. Unfortunately Alana’s foot caught a hose wrong and she tripped. Thankfully the Doctor caught her before she fell, but they still made noise, and the figure dashed towards the door.

The Doctor turned Alana around so he could look at her, at least as much as the little light would allow. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine; now let’s go after that thing!”

“Oh yes!” They both chased after what they could only assume was the Vespiform. They didn’t need to assume that for long however, considering it transformed right before them.

Alana’s eyes widened. “Doctor, what now?”

He took hold of her hand again. “Basically, RUN!” He started off in the opposite direction pulling her behind him.

After a few minutes of running Alana began to wonder something. “Doctor, how fast can a Vespiform stop?”

“Not very fast, especially if they’re trying to attack.”

“Same with turning I suppose, yes?”

“In a confined space like this, yes…Why?” He had to know what was in this woman’s head.

“I have an idea.” She smirked at him.

“I’m listening.” He looked at her smirk and arched an eyebrow.

“Do you really think that we have time for me to explain? We need to slow this bugger down and perhaps upset him a bit.” Just then Alana turned the corner and tugged the Doctor behind her.

“Wait, do you mean to keep turning corners to slow him down, while also frustrating him?”

“Yes, but there’s more that I’ll tell you when we get where we’re going.”

“That’s brilliant! Why didn’t I think of that?” He said the latter more to himself than Alana.

“I’m sure you were trying to figure out what the Vespiform did to warrant the Judoon being here…I’d almost forgotten about that. What do we do if we run into him?”

“He’d be suspicious of the both of us, but he should have his scanner set to rule me out, I may look human, but I’m not. You are human, but I have a plan that is guaranteed to work, it’s what I used the last time I ran into Judoon.” He thought back to when he met Martha and sighed. He was soon jerked out of the memory by Alana dragging him around another corner.

“Well, as long as you have a plan.”

They continued to run with Alana leading the way until she stopped suddenly at the end of a hallway.

“What’d you stop for?” The Doctor looked at her like she was crazy.

“This is where the rest of my plan comes in.” She winked at him before turning around to face the approaching Vespiform. He turned and saw the alien round the corner. The Vespiform was quite angry with the game of cat and mouse that Alana had decided to play. The creature brought his stinger forward and lunged.

“Move!” Alana yelled. Move they did. The Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, falling back into the side hall. She landed in his lap awkwardly, but she was in his lap none the less which caused her to blush. “Thank you Doctor, are you alright?”

“You’re welcome, and I’m great, as was that plan. No! That plan was brilliant!” The Doctor smiled brightly.

“Thank you, but what do we do with the Vespiform now that it’s caught?” Alana asked as she moved off of the Doctor’s lap.

“We talk to him of course.” The Doctor told her as he stood and helped her up. The Doctor walked over to the Vespiform just as it removed his stinger.

Alana walked behind him a bit worried about what the alien might do to them. The Vespiform turned back into a human, looking like someone Alana almost recognized, and confronted the Doctor.

“What’s the big idea of chasing me and then running away?” He demanded.

“We chased after you to ask why the Judoon is interested in arresting you. As for running away, well, you must admit that a giant bug with a deadly stinger is quite intimidating.” The Vespiform nodded in agreement. “Now, back to the Judoon, why is he after you?”

“I’ve been convicted of a crime I didn’t commit and now they wish to execute me for something I didn’t do. I know who did but my people won’t listen. I came to Earth hoping to start a new life, and I had succeeded in getting a teaching degree and had started teaching here, but then that Judoon showed up and I knew that I had to run again.” The alien cast his eye downward in despair.

“I thought you looked familiar, you’re the advanced physics professor Hermon O. Terra. I had planned on taking your class next semester.” Alana said in realization of who the man was.

“Correct, and I’m glad to hear, I’ve heard great things about you Miss Kelly. Now, who is your inquisitive friend here?” He nodded his head towards the Doctor.

“He calls himself the Doctor, says he’s a Time Lord.” Alana answered. “Now, what’s the crime you’ve been convicted of professor?”

“My people believe that I murdered a member of our race. I promise you both that I didn’t. Wait, did you say he’s the Doctor?” The professor was suddenly quite intrigued.

“That’s me! I’m the Doctor; I take it you’ve heard of me.” There was that smile again.

“Yes, I have, and I know what you’ve done for others. Please help me.” Hermon pleaded.

“I promise to do all that I can to help you.” The Doctor looked at the Vespiform with the first serious expression Alana had seen on his face.

“I’ll help you too professor.” She put a hand on his arm. “I still plan on having you as my teacher.”

He smiled. “Thank you, thank you both.” The relief he felt was more than evident in his voice.

Just as the calm had settled they realized it was only the eye of the storm when the Judoon officer rounded the far corner. As he strode towards them the Doctor stepped in front of his two new friends.

“Move out of the way Doctor.” The Judoon grumbled.

“You know who I am? Wait, a lot of people know who I am. What I mean is have we met?” the Doctor tilted his head and arched an eyebrow then it hit him. “Oh! You were on the moon!”

“The moon!” Alana exclaimed from behind him.

“Yeah, long story.”

“Yes Doctor, we met on the moon. This makes the second time that you’ve interfered with my job. Now move so that I can take this prisoner, he has a date that he’s already late for.”

“I’m not going to let you take him!” There was fire in his eyes burning like a Gallifreyan sun. “This man says he’s been falsely accused and I believe him.”

“That matters not Doctor. He has been convicted and sentenced, and now he must be dealt with.” The Judoon stood firm.

“I can’t let that happen. This man is innocent, and I refuse to let an innocent man die if there’s anything I can do to stop it.” The Doctor was starting to get upset.

“But you can’t stop it.” The Judoon reached behind the Doctor and grabbed Hermon. “His fate has been sealed.” The Judoon began dragging his man along to the waiting rocket outside.

“Doctor, isn’t there anything we can do?” Alana looked to the Doctor hoping for a positive answer.

“Oh, I don’t know. Think, think, think! Gah! I just don’t know.” He began pacing.

“What all can that sonic thing do?” The gears in her head started turning.

“Just about anything.”

“Does that include making a scanner give a false reading?” She smirked, hoping her idea was another brilliant one.

The Doctor stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her. “Oh yes!” He grabbed her wrist and ran after the Judoon. It didn’t take long to catch up and when they did the Doctor began to call out. “Oi! I’ve got a question for you Judoon!”

The space Rhino stopped and turned, still holding onto his prisoner. “What might said question be Doctor?”

“Did you actually make sure that this is the Vespiform you’re looking for using your scanner?” He asked with a cheeky grin.

“No, but I’m most certain that this is the Vespiform I’m searching for.” The Judoon pulled out his scanner and just as he pointed it at Hermon the Doctor slipped his screwdriver from his pocket and executed Alana’s plan. “It would appear as though I’m mistaken.”

“Well, then I suggest you apologize and be on your way.” The Doctor said as he gave Alana a quick wink.

“No apologies, but I will leave.” At that the Judoon walked off through the building to his rocket.

“How did you do that?” The professor asked once he was sure the Judoon wouldn’t be able to hear him.

“I made the scanner give a false reading with this.” He pulled his sonic screwdriver out again to show the man.

“That’s brilliant, thank you.”

“Well, I can’t take all the credit, it was her idea.”

The professor’s eyes widened and he looked to his future student. “Really?” She nodded. “Then I owe you just as much thanks, but don’t think I’ll go any easier on you once you’re in my class.”

“You’re welcome professor, and I would expect nothing else.” She smiled at him.

The trio walked through the school together, occasionally chatting about random topics. Once outside the professor went his own way and left Alana and the Doctor alone a few feet from a 50s police box.

“Well, that was fun.” Alana joked as she looked at her new alien friend.

“Indeed it was. I’d like to thank you for your help and sheer brilliance, but words don’t seem to be enough.” The Doctor pondered on how he should thank the young woman.

“What are you thinking about Doctor?” She really wasn’t sure what could possibly be in his head.

“If you could pick any time or place to visit when or where would it be?” The Doctor finally knew what he’d do.

“I’ve always wished that I could’ve met the sci-fi author Isaac Asimov, why?” Alana was truly puzzled.

“Hmm, I haven’t met him before, sound like fun.” He turned and started walking towards the blue box.

“Wait, what are you talking about? It’s not like we could actually meet the man.” She followed after him.

The Doctor unlocked the door to his beautiful TARDIS and stepped inside, then took one step to the left. Alana walked in then stopped when she saw the inside. “Well?” He prompted.

“I take it this is the TARDIS that you mentioned earlier.” She answered breathlessly.

“Indeed it is! What do you think?”

“It’s bigger on the inside.”

“I love it when they say that.” He closed the door before walking towards the console.

“It’s also the most amazing and beautiful thing I’ve ever seen!” She followed him smiling brightly.

“Well that’s pleasantly new. I’m glad you like it. Now, you said you wanted to meet Mr. Asimov yes?” He looked at her before pushing buttons and pulling levers.

“Right, are you really going to take me to meet him?” She became very excited.

“Oh yes, you deserve this. I figured a trip of your choosing is the best way to thank you for your help.” He smiled sweetly at her.

“Oh thank you!” She hugged him tightly. “I can’t wait!”

“Then allons-y!” He pulled the lever and they were off.   


	2. Meeting Isaac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Alana meet Isaac Asimov and run into an old enemy

The TARDIS landed with a whir and a jerk as is materialized on a street in Brooklyn, New York. Alana and the Doctor stepped out into the warmth of a beautiful day. The two of them looked at their surroundings and saw a college nearby.

“Well, where do you want to go first?” The Doctor looked at his new companion.

“That depends. When and where are we? I know you must have had a reason to tell me to find a longer skirt to wear for a reason.” Alana answered.

“You’re right, we did not need a repeat of an incident I had with Rose.” Alana noticed a sorrowful and distant look in his eyes when he said ‘Rose’, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. “As to the when and where, well, we’re in Brooklyn, New York and the year is 1938. You did mention wanting to meet a certain author yes?” He grinned like a fool, hoping she’d be happy.

Her eyes widened when it all sank in. “Really?” He nodded and kept smiling. She couldn’t help but hug him. “Thank you! I can’t believe I get to meet thee Isaac Asimov. He’d be 18 right now, correct?”

The Doctor’s eyebrows rose. “That’s right. Now, I dare you to tell me what that is over there.” He pointed to the college.

“That’s the Seth Low Junior College which is where Isaac attended.” She told him in a know-it-all tone of voice. “Is that where we’re going to meet him?”

“Yes and yes.” When he saw the smile on her face he took her hand. “Allons-y!” They ran straight to the building holding hands the whole way. “I just hope this goes better that the other times I’ve met writers.”

They were quite close to the college when she stopped and looked at him. “How many have you met?”

The Doctor had to think about that one. “H. G. Wells, Charles Dickens, William Shakespeare, Agatha Christie.”

“Wow. Let me guess, you ran into aliens with all of them.” The Doctor nodded. “Well we can only hope to have that kind of fun with this one.” She smiled like she really wanted to run into more aliens.

“Indeed, now let’s go and find Mr. Asimov.” Just as he said this a young man came running around the corner and bumped into them.

“I’m sorry.” He said to the two of them.

“It’s alright, no harm done.” Alana smiled at him.

“Why are you in such a hurry, if I may ask?” The Doctor added.

“It’s nothing, really. Even if I told you I doubt you’d believe it, even I think it’s crazy and I was the one running.” The young man explained in a rush.

Alana and the Doctor looked at each other. “I happen to be an expert with crazy things.” He told the stranger.

“Well, it’s best I don’t explain here. Follow me and I’ll explain at my parent’s candy shop.” The nodded in agreement and followed him.

Alana leaned close to the Doctor as they walked. “Is that him?” All she received as an answer was a cheeky grin. She smiled in return and kept walking.

While they walked the young man kept looking at the various store fronts. Alana and the Doctor noticed this and gave each other a look that told the other they had noticed as well. Neither said anything but both took note to ask about it later.

When they reached the shop the young man opened the door for them. As they walked in they saw folks in various areas. The woman behind the counter looked in their direction and smiled. “Who are your friends Isaac?”

“I’m the Doctor and this is Alana Kelly, we just bumped into your son here, and seeing as we’re new in town we asked about finding the best place to get some jelly babies.” The Doctor lied.

“Your son was kind enough to show us the way to your lovely shop.” Alana played along.

“How nice, well welcome to our shop, feel free to look around.” She smiled and went back to work.

“Nice work, I may be able to write but I doubt I could’ve lied that well, at least not to my mother.” Isaac told his new friends.

“Actually I’d love some jelly babies, but those can wait until you explain to us what you saw.” The Doctor looked at him with anticipation.

“Right, well, I’m not sure but it looked like the store front mannequins moved. It was almost like they were watching me. I got scared and ran until I bumped into you.” Isaac explained as calmly as he could.

“Is that why you were acting a tad paranoid on the walk here?” Alana asked him.

“You noticed that?” He was obviously embarrassed. Alana and the Doctor nodded. “Yes, I was trying to catch them moving but I never did. It’s almost like these things are from a science fiction story. I can’t possibly be right about them can I?”

“I’m afraid that you weren’t seeing things Isaac. I’ve run into these twice before.” The Doctor began. “They are creatures of living plastic called Autons.”

“Autons?” Isaac gave him a look of disbelief.

“Correct. It would seem, Alana, as though the universe has given you your wish.” He winked at her.

“Apparently. Wait…Auton? That sounds a lot like automaton.” Alana pointed out.

“Quite right. They are pretty much living plastic. They’re controlled by a signal relay that we really need to find. Autons are not friendly; they plan to overthrow the human race and we must stop them.” The Doctor explained.

“How are we going to stop an alien invasion?” Isaac asked.

“Like I said, we need to find the signal relay that sends out the orders and destroy it. By doing so the Autons will shut down, and return to being nothing more than store front mannequins again.” The Doctor explained.

“Alright then ya clever know-it-all, how do we find this signal relay, and once we’ve found it how do we destroy it?” Alana asked the time traveler.

“To find it we simply need to track the signal, and all we to destroy it is relay reversal device. I should have enough spare parts in the TARDIS to build one.” He answered her as though everything was easier done than said.

“Oh, good, then while we’re in the TARDIS we can track the signal and before we know it the Autons will be dealt with, right?” Alana smiled.

“Wrong.”

“What?” Alana and Isaac both gave him a confused look.

“To track the signal I need at least part of an Auton, the head preferably.”

The Doctor and Alana then looked at Isaac. “Alright, I’ll help you, but how will you know whether or not a mannequin is an Auton?”

This question made the Doctor smile. “With this Mr. Asimov, my sonic screwdriver. A quick scan is all I need.”

“Well then Doctor, if I may steal your words, ALLONS-Y!” She took his hand and dragged him towards the door, but stopped just short and turned around. “Are you coming or not?” Alana smiled at Isaac. He nodded and walked out with his new friends.

The three of them didn’t need to go far before they found a small swarm of Autons. In fact, they were right outside which caused them to stop dead in their tracks. “I guess we’ll need this for a different reason now.” The Doctor aimed his sonic screwdriver at one of the Autons and it stopped dead. “Alana, Isaac, I need you to help me carry this to the TARDIS.” They picked up the frozen Auton and ran for their lives.

When they got to the beautiful blue box the Doctor unlocked the door and let the other two dash in with the living plastic being before him and closed the door after he entered. “Okay Doctor, what do we do now?” Alana asked once she had caught her breath.

“Well I think we should wait a tic while Isaac processes the TARDIS.” The Doctor looked at the boy.

“It’s bigger on the inside.” Isaac breathed after a minute.

“I love it when they say that. Now, let’s get to work.” He strutted to the console and hooked the Auton up the pushed a few buttons and pulled seemingly random levers. “There we are; that’ll start locking on to the relay signal. Isaac, when beeps holler. In the meantime Alana, you will help me put together the relay reversal device.” She nodded and followed him to the space under the console.

After five minutes Isaac hollered down to them like he was told. “Good, now do you see that blinking red button?”

“Yes, should I push it?”

“NO! Push the green one next to it.” When he pushed the button the TARDIS locked onto the signal just in time for the Doctor and Alana to pop back up. She was holding an odd looking black box, and he walked over to the console and flipped a lever. Off they went through space to the location of the tower broadcasting the relay signal.

When the three of them stepped out of the TARDIS they were in front of MetLife tower. “Doctor, why are we here? This can’t be where the transmission is coming from, can it?” Isaac looked at the man like he was mad.

“It can, and it is. There at the very top is the relay.” The Doctor shielded his eyes as he looked to the very top of the building.

“I’ve got a question; how do we get up there?” Alana piped in.

“Simple; we take the elevator.”

Isaac and Alana looked at the Doctor like he was barking mad, but followed him into the building none the less. The time traveler showed anyone that asked who they were a sheet of paper in an ID holder. Once the three of them were in the elevator, that was blessedly free of anyone else, Alana turned to the Doctor. “What was that thing that you were showing them out there?”

He removed it from his coat pocket and show Alana. “It’s called psychic paper. It says what I want it to say or looks how I want it to. To you it appeared blank because I wasn’t trying to make you believe that we’re here for an inspection. Not everyone is susceptible mind you, but it does work on most.”

“That’s brilliant!” Alana smiled brightly.

“I must agree. Even just the psychic aspect is quite interesting. This entire affair has been frightening and exciting.” Isaac added.

“Well it isn’t over yet.” The elevator doors opened and they stepped out onto the top floor. “Now, I just need to find a way to climb to the top.” The Doctor pulled out his sonic and flipped through the settings, but he stopped suddenly. His facial expression was one of disbelief.

“Doctor, what is it?” Alana was worried something had gone wrong.

“According to this we’re above the transmitter, not below it.” He looked at her still not understanding what this meant.

“Where else could it be?”

“What about the clock? This is a clock tower after all.” Isaac suggested.

“That’s genius Isaac!”

“Oh you’re good.”

The three of them dashed off down the stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator. When they got to the proper floor they kept running, this time straight for the door to the clock. Of course it was locked, but the Doctor pulled out his trusty sonic only to have it not work.

“Why isn’t your sonic screwdriver working?” Alana asked.

“It doesn’t work on wood.” He looked away from her.

“What kind of screwdriver doesn’t work on wood?” She huffed. “How do you suppose we get in now? Pick the lock?”

“Can you do that?” The Doctor looked at her hopefully.

“I probably could, but I don’t have a kit or even a hair pin.” The Doctor produced a lock picking kit from his coat and handed it to her. “Alright then, this’ll work.” She knelt before the door, pulled out what she needed, and had the lock picked in less than a minute.

“That was impressive.” Isaac said as they walked in.

“Thank you. I never thought I’d use that skill for anything useful.” The Doctor quirked his eyebrow and glanced at her. “I have a kit at home and a lock that I pick when I get bored.”

He smirked before attaching the relay reversal device to the transmitter in the middle of the room. “Okay you two, get back by the door.” They stepped back and the Doctor pushed a series of buttons before dashing towards them and ushering them out of the room. He closed the door just in time to silence the small explosion. “Well, that was certainly less destructive than last time.”

“What happened last time?” Alana asked as they headed to the elevator.

“You really don’t want to know.” He sighed. The ride down was short and quiet, as was the walk to the TARDIS. “Well Mr. Asimov, shall I give you a lift home?”

“That would be greatly appreciated Doctor.” He smiled and walked in. The ride only took a few seconds. Before Isaac left his new friends he pulled a bag from his coat. “Your jelly babies Doctor.” He handed over the bag and jogged over to the candy shop giving a quick wave and ‘thank you’ before heading inside.

“Well Alana, would you like to go for another trip? You can pick the destination. Any time or any place. It’s your choice.” The Doctor walked all around the console before settling in his chair.

Before Alana could answer the TARDIS lurched on her own and sent them whizzing to who knows where.


	3. Two Doctors and a Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend calls the Doctor for help, but doesn't get who he expected

Professor Marius walked calmly down a corridor in the hospital that he now found himself working in. Just as before, however, he was now alone. Next to him walked a robotic cat.

“I do believe that the rest of our day is free, correct FeLiNe?” Marius asked his cat.

“That is correct sir.” Came a computer generated female sounding voice.

“Good, then we will head home after I finish my stack of paper work.” He sighed.

“Yes sir.”

After spending three hours in his office Professor Marius stretched in his chair, hearing his back pop as he did so. “Well FeLiNe, are you ready to go home?”

The mechanical cat uncurled herself and walked over to her creator’s desk. “Yes sir.”

The Professor nodded before standing and leaving his office with FeLiNe at his heels. Unbeknownst to them both was the fact that they were not alone in the hospital.

Professor Marius rounded the corner and saw the last thing he expected to see at the other end. Daleks. He ran back the way he’d come but didn’t stop at his office. Marius ran straight for the help desk.

Just as he was about to call for help though, a Dalek came up behind him. “We have been looking for you Professor Marius.” It said in a monotone voice that put emphasis on each syllable.

The professor sighed. _Not again._ “Why?”

“You are to aid Davros in the continuation of his work. Now you must come with us.”

“Of course.” He began walking alongside the over grown pepper pots. “ _FeLiNe, make the call_.” He whispered hoping none of the Daleks would hear.

“What did you say?” The Dalek to his left asked.

 _Damn_. He looked at the Dalek. “Nothing.” Marius glanced back at his cat to make sure she had heard him. When she nodded he knew she had and smiled inwardly. _Please let it reach him._

 

6th and Peri

 

The TARDIS console room was as stark white as it always had been. Off to one side the Doctor’s baby blue chair stood empty. Its owner was in the room however. His legs, clad in this life’s usual yellow pants with vertical black stripes, were the only things that told Peri of the Doctor’s current location.

“What are you trying to do now Doctor?” She asked know that if he wasn’t careful he could strand them in space.

“I was simply double checking that all systems are functioning normally.” He explained in his usual know-it-all way.

  
“Well maybe you could stop for a moment because I think the TARDIS has picked up on a distress call.” Peri suggested with a fair bit of irritation.

The Doctor slid out from under the console and quickly jumped to his feet. “And just what makes you think that?”

“This flashing red light.” She gestured to the one light on the console that rarely lit up.

The Doctor walked around the console to see which light she meant. “You’re quite right my dear Peri, the old girl has indeed locked on to someone’s S.O.S.” The Doctor gave a pleasantly surprised smile.

“Who, or what, want help, and why?” She asked leery or the answer.

“It seems as though an old friend of mine is being troubled by Daleks.” He answered.

“Then we need to help. I hate Daleks as much as the next girl, but if your friend is in trouble we really should go.” Peri looked at him hoping that he’d agree.

“Right again Peri. Now while I set the coordinates you should change, and dress for warm weather.” The Doctor set about pushing buttons right away.

“Yes Doctor.” She shook her head and went to her room to change.

 

10th and Alana

 

Alana was alone in the console room sitting on what she’d dubbed the “Captain’s chair”, and of course the Doctor didn’t mind that one bit, reading a book about a planet named Bastet that she’d found in the TARDIS library.

“Hello Alana, what are you doing in here?” The Doctor quirked an eyebrow as he walked up to her.

“Reading Doctor. I thought that was obvious.” She said with a nip of sarcasm and a wink.

He smirked. “I meant, why are you reading in here? The library or your room would be more comfortable.”

“I suppose they are, but I like the hum of the TARDIS. It’s a bit like the hum of florescent lights that most call white noise, but this is far more relaxing, plus I like your captain’s chair.” She explained in a gentle voice.

“I understand completely.” He smiled before taking a seat next to his companion. “So, what are you reading?” He took the book in hand. “Bastet? I’ve wanted to go there for some time; would you like to make this our next destination?” He sat up straight and looked at expectantly; almost like a puppy waiting to go for a walk.

“Well, since you want to go, why…” She cut off when she saw a light start to blink on the console that hadn’t been blinking a moment ago. “Doctor, what does that blinking red light mean?” She pointed to the one she meant.

“The TARDIS has picked up a distress call from an old friend of mine. It looks like an even older enemy of mine is giving him trouble.” He told her.

“Then Bastet will have to wait, we must go help him.” Alana hurried to his side.

“Actually we’ll be able to do both. The call is coming from Bastet.” The Doctor corrected her.

“About how long until we land?” She asked while walking away from the console.

“Less than five minutes, why?” He didn’t look up from his button pushing.

“I’m changing my top; this skirt isn’t going to keep me very cool while I’m wearing a sweater. I swear I won’t get lost this time!” She ran off before he could answer.

“I’m really starting to miss Ian, Jamie, Harry, and even Jack.” He shook his head while thinking of some of his former traveling companions.

“Who are they?” Alana walked back in still wearing her short ruffled blue skirt and red trainers that were identical to his own, but she now wore a sleeveless white shirt that left her midriff bare.

The Doctor brought his eyes up to meet hers. “Who?” He’d forgotten what he’d just said.

“Ian, Jamie, Harry, and Jack. Who are they? Did they travel with you as well?” She came to stand next to him.

“Yes, but their stories will be left for another day.” As if to emphasize the point the TARDIS landed with a jerk.

“Right, now we need to help your friend.” Alana made it to the door first.

“Exactly.” He walked to the door and opened it then gestured for her to go first.

“No overcoat?” She raised her eyebrows.

“Didn’t you just say that this planet is hot?”

“Yes, but since when has that kept you from wearing your coat? Besides, you never know what may happen, we may end up needing it.” She pointed out.

He grabbed his coat before joining Alana outside the TARDIS, closing the door behind him. “Happy?”

“Yep, now where to first Doctor?” She asked eagerly.

“I think we should try finding my friend’s office first; his name is Professor Marius.”

 

6th and Peri

 

The Doctor and Peri stepped out of the TARDIS into a deserted hospital lobby. “Alright now Peri, we need to find Professor Marius.” They started walking about. “He’s a doctor at this hospital.”

“Should we try locating his office? Do you think that there’s a directory around here?” Peri looked around the lobby.

“Yes, good idea Peri.” He acted as though that was what he was about to say.

After a minute or two of searching the Doctor found what they needed on the computer. “Peri, I found him. Marius’ office is on the third floor, follow me.” He strutted off towards the lifts.

Peri sighed but followed her ever so eccentric Doctor none the less. “If you don’t mind me asking Doctor, who is Professor Marius?”

 

10th and Alana

 

“He’s the man that gave me the only pet I’ve ever had. He was also my doctor and helped save my life.” He answered Alana just as they arrived at the third floor help desk.

“Wow, I can’t wait to meet him. Wait…you had a pet?” Alana sounded skeptical.

 

6th and Peri

 

“Yes, as a matter of fact I did. His name is K-9. The professor built himself a robot dog to keep him company, and to help him with work due to the fact that he had to leave his real dog on Earth.” The Doctor answered slightly insulted.

“Then how did you come to have, K-9 was it?” Peri had to hear this, and they were in the lift now so he might as well tell her.

 

10th and Alana

 

“Well,” he began as they walked towards Marius’ office “just as Leela, my traveling companion at the time, and I were about to leave Marius asked if I’d take K-9 with me because he was due to head home soon. I wasn’t so sure, I mean, yes I’d come to quite like the little tin dog, but I wasn’t expecting to keep him. Luckily K-9 made the choice for me by rolling right into the TARDIS. On more than one occasion I was quite thankful to have that little dog…”

 

6th and Peri

 

“…the only downside was that he kept humiliating me in front of Romana by beating me at chess repeatedly.” The Doctor huffed.

Peri laughed at the idea of a robotic dog winning a game of chess against the Doctor, but stopped almost immediately when she heard someone else laughing.

The Doctor and Peri realized that they’d been so engrossed with the tale that they hadn’t noticed the presence of the two people that now stood in front of them.

Alana and her Doctor came to the same realization.

The two Doctors stepped forward and looked each other up and down as though there were sizing the other up. They then began to slowly circle each other.

Alana’s and Peri’s gazes met and they walked towards each other.

Peri held out her hand. “Hello, my name is Perpugilliam Brown; Peri for short.”

Alana happily shook hands with the young lady. “My name is Alana Kelly. It’s a pleasure to meet you Peri.” She smiled warmly.

“Same here.” She returned the smile before turning back to the Doctors.

They had stopped circling, but were still holding a staring contest.

“Doctor, who is this?” The girls asked in unison.

“Me.” They both answered.

“Oh not again.” Peri sighed and looked to the thinner of the two Doctors. “Which incarnation are you?”

“I’m the tenth.” The Doctor responded.

“Whereas I’m the sixth.” The other added.

“Would one of you kindly explain a few things to the new girl?” Alana asked.

“I’m sorry Alana.” Her Doctor turned to look at her. “I know that I’ve explained to you that I’m and Time Lord and therefore have two hearts, but what I forgot to explain is that when I, or any other Time Lord, die we regenerate.”

“Does that mean you’re immortal?” Alana understood so far, but how many times could this man change? How old could he get?

“Very nearly, but not quite. Time Lords only have thirteen lives, but as long as they don’t do something foolish and get themselves killed, like my past lives have, each of the thirteen lives can live until they’re old and grey; not that I’d ever wish to see myself looking like that again.” The Doctor’s sixth life answered.

“So the short answer is ‘no’. Alright then, well now that I’m all caught up shouldn’t we enter Marius’ office? Though I doubt he’ll be in there.” Alana reached for the door knob, but when she tried to turn it she found the door to be locked.

“Well that figures.” Peri said from behind her.

The Doctor turned to his future self. “Have you figured out how to make the sonic screwdriver work on wood?”

“Weeell.”

“No, he hasn’t.” Alana answered for him. 

“Then how do we get in?” Peri asked.

“Well, if Professor Marius has locked himself in his office, but has yet to open it despite surely being able to hear that the Doctor’s here, times two at that, then I’d say he’s either unconscious, or he’s really not in there.” Alana theorized.

“But if he’s unconscious he may need help.” Peri worried for the Doctor’s friend.

Just as the Doctor was about to make a suggestion a robotic cat came out of Professor Marius’ office by way of a cat flap that had gone unnoticed until now.

“Well hello, and who are you?” The cat loving Doctor asked the little robot.

“My name is FeLiNe, Doctor Sir.” She told him.

“I have a feeling that this is the professor’s new pet.” Alan knelt next to FeLiNe. Am I right?”

“Correct Miss Alana. You were also correct when you said that Sir Marius is not in his office.” FeLiNe told her.

“Do the Daleks have him?” The Doctor once again addressed the cat.

“Yes sir.”

“Then how was he able to call for help?” Peri asked.

“Sir Marius ordered me to Miss Peri.” She answered as she sat down.

“That was brilliant, but I still don’t know why they’d take Marius.” The tenth incarnation mused aloud.

“One of the Daleks told Sir Marius that he was to aid Davros in the continuation of his work.” FeLiNe responded.

Alana looked up at her Doctor with a questioning look. “Davros?”

“He’s the creator of the Daleks, which, by the way, are my oldest enemies.” He explained.

She stood up to be closer to eye level with both of the Doctors. “I apologize for being a bit slow, but how does someone create an entire race of aliens? I’d also like to know what these Daleks look like.” Alana looked between the two Doctors.

It was once again her Doctor that responded. “Davros, with the help of a team of ignorant scientists, created a race of alien void of all emotions, aside from hate and fear, by mutating the DNA of a humanoid race called the Kaleds. The end result is a squishy fleshy creature that slightly resembles a starfish that’s been beaten with a tenderizing hammer. These beings were placed inside individual transports that they’re able to control with their minds.” He explained. “As to what these transports look like, well maybe our new little friend can help us.” The Doctor looked to FeLiNe.

“How may I assist you Doctor Sir?” She tilted her head to the side as she returned his gaze.

“I was hoping that Professor Marius installed in you a holographic projector. If he did then would you show Alana an image of the Daleks that took the professor?” He asked curiously.

“He did, and I would be happy to.” FeLiNe then face forward and rotated her ears like a normal cat would, but the ears of normal cats don’t then begin to glow and project a 3-D image of a Dalek.

“Thank you FeLiNe.” He smiled at the cat.

“You are welcome Doctor Sir.”

“It looks like a giant pepper pot with a whisk and a plunger for arms and a spaced out gear shift for an eye stalk. It’s a good thing I’ve learned that the funnier the alien looks the more dangerous it tends to be.” Alana said as she examined the image.

Peri giggled. “That’s very true.”

This brought Alana out of her musings and smiled at her before turning to the robotic cat. “Thank you FeLiNe, I’ve seen all that I need to.”

The cat cut the image and looked to Alana. “Happy to help Miss Alana.” She swished her tail a few times.

“Well now that Aly…” The sixth incarnation began, but was cut off.

“Alana, please don’t call me Aly.” She corrected him in a gentle tone.

“Of course, well, now that Alana is all caught up shall we try to find the professor?” He quirked an eyebrow.

“How do you propose we do that? The Daleks have him.” Peri asked her Doctor.

“Well, we could wonder about a bit; try going outside. I remember having quite the knack for happening upon life threatening situations.” The tenth incarnation suggested.

“What do you mean ‘remember’? That just happened during our trip to Raxacoricofallapatorius, or have you already forgotten about our little run in with the Slitheen family?” Alana her hands on her hips and gave him an accusing look.

“Now that was an honest mistake. I didn’t mean to get us into trouble. I only wanted to show you a universally rare, but planetarily common crystal that is often used to make jewelry. My apologies for finding the only members of the Slitheen family with an honest business, and a major grudge against me.” The Doctor tried to explain to his skeptical companion.

“You can’t help but make enemies where, or whenever you go can you?” Peri looked at her Doctor.

“That’s the one skill that I wish didn’t improve with age.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“I guess our best option is to wonder about outside in hopes of finding the Daleks base of operations.” Alana turned to look at Peri and the Doctor’s sixth life. “What do you two think?”

“Sounds about as good as anything else.” Peri shrugged her shoulders. 

“We might as well play to my strength.” The Doctor admitted.

“Alright then.” She now looked to the robotic cat. “Will you be coming with us?”

“If that is what you wish Miss Alana.” FeLiNe answered.

“Yes, I think you could be very helpful.” She told the cat before walking back towards lifts near the help desk.

“Yes Miss.” FeLiNe stood and walked next to her.

“Where are you going?” The curly-haired Doctor asked when his future life began to follow them.

“There are lifts back this way.” He answered.

The team of five reached the lobby soon after by way of said lifts.

“Doctor,” Peri looked to the blond Time Lord, “I never did ask what planet we’re on.”

“I thought I told you; ah well, we’re on the planet Bastet.” He told his companion with a smile.

“Bastet? That name sound familiar.” Peri mused aloud.  

“It was named after the Egyptian Goddess of love, sexuality, protection, beauty, dance…” Alan began.

“And cats.” The sixth Doctor finished for her with a smirk. 

“Right. Humans colonized the planet in the…” Once again she was cut off.

“27th century.” The tenth life concluded. “I figure that cat Goddess thing is why Marius made FeLiNe instead of another K-9.”

“Most likely, but the next time either one of you interrupts me I’m pinching you.” She gave them a playfully serious glare that made Peri giggle.

Alana walked a bit ahead of them with FeLiNe at her heels.

Peri was quickly in step with Alana; the Doctors brought up the rear walking behind their respective traveling companion as they exited the hospital and walked out into the desert like scenery.

When the sixth Doctor noticed that FeLiNe wasn’t with Alana all of a sudden he looked back to the hospital doorway. “Aren’t you coming?” The other three turned to see who he was talking to.

“I can’t Doctor Sir. The sand gets stuck in between my paw and leg.” She explained.

The Doctor walked back to the door. “What if I were to carry you?”

“That is what Marius Sir does.”

He nodded and lifted the mechanical cat into his arms before resuming his place next to his future self.

“FeLiNe?” The Doctor’s tenth personality addressed the cat after ten minutes of walking, and in his case thinking.

“Yes Doctor Sir?” She stopped purring from the attention the other Doctor had been giving her and looked at him.

“Would you be able to lock on to the Daleks’ radio transmission if I gave you the proper frequency?” He asked.

“Quite easily Doctor Sir.”

“Brilliant! Now all we need is that frequency.” The Doctor was as excited as a kid on Christmas morning.

“Wait, do you mean that you don’t already know it?” His companion was shocked and slightly irritated.

“It’ll be easy to retrieve.” The other Doctor began. “All we need to do is find a Dalek. Now before you say that finding the Daleks was the original problem…” Alana put a hand over his mouth.

“Hush you arrogant fop!” She whispered harshly. “Or do you want that Dalek over there, you know, the one that you were about to point out to me, to find us?”

When she moved her hand away the Doctor huffed and pursed his lips. “You certainly are an observant young woman Alana, but did you take notice of…”

“Your future life, my Doctor, getting closer to the afore mentioned Dalek to retrieve the needed radio transmission frequency, most likely using his sonic screwdriver, like an idiotic genius? Yes, I noticed.” She finished with a smirk.

This Doctor had to admit that he approved of his future life’s taste in women. “I have obviously underestimated you Alana, and I apologize.” He meant it.

“You have nothing to apologize for my dear Doctor.” Alana smiled at him and rubbed FeLiNe’s head before turning around to watch her Doctor run away from the Dalek. “I was wondering how much longer it’d be before we were running for our lives.” With that she grabbed the brightly clothed Doctor’s hand and ran.

The sensibly dressed Doctor, dragging Peri behind him, soon caught up to them. The four ran until Peri spotted something.

“Doctor, there’s an open door into that building over there.” She pointed out.

“Good eye Peri.” Her Doctor complimented.

They ducked into the hopefully abandoned building. “Do you think we lost it?” Peri asked as she tried to catch her breath.

“We lost it a while back.” The thinner Doctor told her. “As a matter of fact we didn’t need to run from it in the first place. We would’ve been out of firing range if we’d stayed put considering Daleks don’t move well on sand.” He looked to Alana. “Why did you start running? Was it because I was?

The other Doctor looked at his future self then turned to Alana. “Do I really become that unobservant in my old age?” He whispered in her ear.

Alana was able to cleverly turn her chuckle in to a simple clearing of the throat. “Actually, we started running because the Dalek had started to hover and follow you.”

“In that case I’m glad you grabbed my former self and ran.” He smiled awkwardly.

“Yes, now did you get what you needed?” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“Yes, and more.” He answered happily. “Not only can we now find their base, but I also know how to stop the Daleks in their tracks, or at least I would if I had a sonic disruptor.” His smile faded.

“A what?” Peri hoped one of the Doctors would elaborate.

Instead it was Alana that spoke. “A sonic disruptor. Judging by the name I’d say that it interferes with sound waves. I’m just not sure how that would help us.”

“If I may.” The Doctor’s sixth incarnation looked to the tenth who nodded.

“But first would you mind handing me FeLiNe?” he nodded and handed himself the cat.

Alana looked to the blond. “I take it you know what you mean.”

“Of course I do. A sonic disruptor would allow us to interfere with the Daleks’ vehicles.” He began to tell her.

“Right, we’d be able to shut down the weapons controls and their visual feed.” The slightly taller Doctor continued

“A sonic disruptor would shut down any Dalek it was aimed at.” The first Doctor concluded.

“Wouldn’t that mean their life support system would shut down as well? That would kill them.” Alana was most concerned. “I know that they have your friend, but you’ve never seemed like the type to kill when there’s another way.”

“Unfortunately yes. The disruptor would quite likely make the top of a Dalek explode, and as much as I hate killing, there are times when it’s necessary.” He answered in a sorrowful tone.

“I understand Doctor.” Alana told him.

 “Right, well I’ve given FeLiNe the frequency to scan for, so if we’re ready to go we should.” The Doctor told them.

 

Marius and the Daleks

 

“Take this.” A Dalek glided up to Professor Marius with a tray that held water and a meal bar.

Marius did as he was told then went back to the work that he was being forced to do. The professor despised the Daleks, but hated that evil genius Davros even more.

After researching how the Daleks were first created and how their transports work he was able to figure out their weaknesses: extreme cold, Dalekanium, and various sound frequencies that could make various electrical systems short out.

“Have you completed your work?” The Dalek questioned.

“I’m nearly finished.” The professor answered with immense agitation.

“Work faster!”

“I’m trying.” He glared at the mechanized pepper pot. “I would be able to get more done if it weren’t for the constant interruptions.”

“No excuses. Now back to work.” Marius huffed, but did as he was told until the Dalek left the room.

Professor Marius brought his secret project out from under his work desk. “I hope I can get this sonic disruptor working before they return.”

Thirty minutes later and he’d completed both the sonic disruptor and discovered how to remove the one lingering emotion that served the Daleks no good. Fear.

Professor Marius wasn’t about to take away another of their already limited emotions. He’d rather restore a few if only he could, and as much as he’d like to figure out how Marius needed to escape while he could.

The Professor hid next to the door and waited for the next Dalek to check on his progress. When one of the evil creatures glided through the door Marius fired. The thing’s top half completely exploded. “It works!” The professor whispered triumphantly before sliding the Dalek out of his was and making a break for it down the hall.

He didn’t stop running until he reached the central lift. _Thankfully word has yet to get out about my escape_. An alarm sounded. _Spoke too soon_.

“The prisoner has escaped. He must be found.” A voice announced.

Marius quickly boarded and prayed that there’d be no one waiting for him at the top.

 

The Doctor and Co.

 

“Over here Doctors!” Peri called from where she and Alana were searching. “We found the entrance.”

“Good work girls.” The more flamboyant Doctor complimented as they both joined their companions.

Just as all five were gathered around the hatch opened of its own accord. They had no time to hide, and fortunately they also had no need.

“Professor Marius!” The Doctor’s greeted in unison.

The professor stepped back off of the lift. “Do I know you?” He didn’t recognize any of them save his cat. “Who are these people FeLiNe?”

“They are friends Sir Marius. The males are the Doctor Sir. The females are Miss Peri and Miss Alana.” She explained.

“Neither of these men are the Doctor you silly cat.” Marius could not believe that his cat could have been so wrong. “The Doctor is taller, with curly brown hair and a funny scarf. Both of these gentlemen are shorter that he was. Besides, this one is also too thin.” He gestured to the tenth Doctor. “And this one has a funny coat not scarf.” Now he gestured to the sixth Doctor.

“I assure you I am the Doctor, I’ve just regenerated a time or two since we last met, and my coat is not funny” The blond Doctor corrected.

“Then where is K-9? He left with you; and yes, it is a funny coat.” Marius retorted.

“K-9 left me when Romana, the woman that traveled with me after Leela, did.” He answered, still miffed that his clothes sense was being insulted.

“He currently resides with the woman who traveled with me prior to Leela; her name is Sarah Jane Smith.” The tenth Doctor continued with a smile.

“I still don’t believe you. How could you both be the Doctor?” Marius wanted to believe that his old friend had gotten his S.O.S. but just couldn’t, not yet.

A light bulb turned on in Alana’s mind. She turned to face her Doctor. “Do you have your stethoscope with you?”

“Alana, you are brilliant! I’d call you a genius, but I’m here.” He kissed her on the cheek before retrieving the needed medical instrument from his coat. “I’m glad you made me wear this thing.”

Alana smirked happily. “I love it when you admit I’m right.”

“Yes, yes. Now professor, you’ll have all proof you need to see that we’re the Doctors if you just listen to our hearts.” He handed Marius the stethoscope.

He took the instrument and listened to the four hearts. When he had finished he was greatly confused. “But how, and what did you mean when you said that you’d regenerated?”

“Well, you see professor, Time Lords like the Doctor regenerate when they die. The skinny one is the Doctor’s tenth life, and the one whose coat is not funny is his sixth life.” Alana explained as though she hadn’t just learned it herself less than an hour ago.

“I think I believe you now, though I’m not sure I completely understand.” Marius told them.

“Do you think that Alana and I always understand this man?” Peri asked rhetorically.

Professor Marius chuckled. “Don’t worry, neither did Leela. I think the only ones capable of understanding him are K-9, FeLiNe, and himself.”

“Sounds about right.” Alana agreed and Peri nodded.

The two Doctors looked and each other and sighed.

“Professor Marius, what is that thing you’re holding?” Peri asked when she noticed the gun like object.

“That my dear Peri is a sonic disruptor.” The tenth Doctor told her with a mad grin that harkened back to his fourth life.

“Right Doctor, though I don’t know why you’re so happy to see thin thing.” He was now completely convinced that this was the Doctor.

“We need it to fight off the Daleks.” Alana told him simply.

“You can have it.” Marius handed the disruptor to the blond Doctor before walking away.

“Where are you going professor?” Peri called after him.

“I’m going home to write my resignation letter.” He hollered back before turning around. “FeLiNe are you coming?”

The cat looked up at Alana, who was now holding her. Alana looked at Marius. “Would you mind if she stayed with us? We need her help, and I promise we’ll bring her back to you afterwards.”

“Yes, alright.” Marius consented before continuing his walk home.

Alana held FeLiNe tightly and smiled. “Now, no getting too attached to her. She belongs to Marius, and there is no way I’m adopting another of his pets. I’m not as much of a cat person as I used to be.” The tenth Doctor chided.

“Yes Doctor.” Alana told him, not that she was really listening to him.

“Well, should we descend to our doom?” Peri nodded to the lift shaft.

“How poetic of you Peri.” The sixth Doctor said in an appreciative tone.

“Thank you Doctor, but I meant what I said.” Peri told him.

“What I’d like to know is what we plan on doing once we’re down there, or do either of you even have a plan?” Alana questioned even though she had a good idea about the answer.

“Of course I have a plan.” The younger Doctor answered.

“Let me guess; your plan is to wonder about down there until we find something.” Alana quirked an eyebrow.

“Yes.” Her Doctor looked like a sad puppy.

“That plan does work every time.” Added the curly-haired Doctor.

 Alana shrugged and stepped onto the lift to show she agreed. The other three joined her just in time for the lift started moving. “When we reach the bottom we need to split up.” The thinner Doctor said after a minute.

“Alright, FeLiNe and I will go with you past life and Peri will go with you.” Alana suggested.

“I agree with her.” Peri smiled.

“I wouldn’t mind having her with me.” The Doctor’s sixth life put a hand on Alana’s shoulder and smiled.

“I wouldn’t mind running around with Peri again.” Just then the door opened.

The five split up as agreed. Alana set FeLiNe down before she and the sixth Doctor ran down the corridor to the right with the cat at their heels. Peri and the other Doctor took the corridor to the left after playing “eenie, meanie, minie, and mo.”

 

6th and Alana

 

“Do you have any idea as to what we’re looking for?” Alana asked the Doctor as they opened every door they came to.

“A menacing looking room full of Daleks most likely.” He answered while opening yet another door.

“What about a room full of computers?” She asked as she looked into an ordinary looking room full of extraordinary alien computers.

The Doctor looked over her shoulder. “This is good too.” He opened the door fully and strode in.

“What can we do from in here?” Alana asked with a shiver.

“Not sure yet. Are you cold?” He gave her an odd but concerned look.

“Not cold, just a little cool.” She smiled gently before walking over to one of the consoles. She turned her head to look at Marius’ cat. “Watch the door FeLiNe, and tell us if any Daleks or the Doctor and Peri come this way.”

“Yes Miss Alana.” FeLiNe sat down in the doorway facing the corridor.

Alana went back to looking over the consoles. She glided her fingers over the various buttons and switches. The metal and plastic was cool to the touch and made her shiver again.

All of a sudden she felt hands on her shoulders which made her jump. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” It was just the Doctor. He’d draped his coat over her. “I saw you shiver again.”

“Thank you Doctor.” She slid her arms into the sleeves of the colorful coat before turning to face its owner. She raised her eyebrows when she saw his equally colorful waistcoat of blue, green, lavender, and dusty rose.

“What?” He looked down at his waistcoat to see if there was a spot on it.

“Nothing, I just like your waistcoat.” She smiled and he returned it with a smug one of his own.

“Thank you. Oh, what’s this?” He caught sight of something on the console behind Alana.

“What’s what?” Alana turned to try and figure out what the Doctor had spotted.

“It’s the alarm controls. I think this room is where the security cameras feed to.” He answered as he looked around the room.

“If you’re right, and you are about 95% of the time, and this console controls, and most likely monitors the alarms then I highly doubt that this flashing red light is a good thing.” Alana pointed to the light above a label that read “Davros.”

The Doctor turned back around to see what she was talking about. “You’re unfortunately correct once again Alana. I do believe that I’ve just run across on old friend of mine and we need to go help me out.”

“Doctor Sir!” FeLiNe ran up to him suddenly. “Daleks are coming this way.”

The Doctor grabbed Alana’s hand and pulled her down behind the alarm controls. He pressed his back against the rear of the console and Alana’s back was pressed against his chest. He wrapped and arm around her waist to keep her still and close, and placed a finger on her lips. “Shh.”

Alana stayed quiet and listened. She heard a whirring noise and knew it wasn’t coming from the mechanical cat on her lap.

Luckily the Daleks glided past the room. “That was close. It’s a good thing FeLiNe was keeping watch.” The Doctor relaxed and moved his hand from Alana’s mouth.

All she could do was nod in agreement. When she did find her voice it was used to ask a question. “Should we go and get you and Peri out of trouble?”

“Yes, right. We should make sure and I haven’t dragged Peri hip deep or deeper into trouble, that’s my job.” He answered. When Alana didn’t move he questioned her.

“You still have your arm around my waist Doctor.” She tapped the forearm of the afore mentioned arm.

“My apologies.” He moved his arm and helped her up with a gentle push; a favor she returned. Once they were on their feet they made for the door and their friends.

When they reached the room where the others were The Doctor could be heard talking to someone, presumably Davros.

“I’ll tell you another thing Davros.” Yep, the idiotic genius was yelling at Davros. “You can’t remove yet another emotion, especially when it’s the only one that keeps Daleks from fighting to the death no matter what like a Sontaran.”

“Fear is useless and makes the Daleks weak. Anger and hate are all that’s required for them to fight.” Davros retorted.

Alana strode into the room, with the Doctor and FeLiNe close behind, more than a little miffed. “Fear is not useless Davros!”

Both of the Doctors sighed at her foolish, but impressive show of courage. “Who are you?” Davros inquired.

“I’m Alana Kelly, and you, Davros, are a fool.” She didn’t give the frankly frighteningly disgusting being a chance to react to the blatant insult. “Fear is a necessary emotion for all creatures to function properly. Fear keeps one from doing something foolish. Fear can also be a test of will. By overcoming one’s fears they become stronger, but overcoming doesn’t mean being rid of the fear all together, it simply means that the fear no longer has the power to keep that being from doing something; be it an insignificant act or saving the universe. I’m overcoming fear now. I fear you Davros, you and your Daleks, but I have the courage it takes to overcome that fear and tell you just how wrong you are.” Alana’s hands had balled into fists to keep from shaking as she stood resolute and unwavering before the creator of one of the galaxy’s most feared creatures.

Both Doctors smiled proudly at Alana and the tenth life very much wanted to hug her until she was short of breath.

Davros contemplated her words. “Your prattle is simply that. Fear and courage are not needed when anger and hate reign.”

Alana was about to argue, but Peri stepped up and beat her to it. “I have to disagree with you Davros. When one is filled with rage and/or hate they become blind to the consequences of their actions. A Dalek that is taken over by either of those detestable emotions wouldn’t think twice about creating an explosion that would wipe out the entre Dalek race, including itself unless it feared for its own life.” Now it was the sixth Doctor that wanted to hug his companion.

“If that happened then I would merely create a new and more powerful army.” Davros was barely listening.

“But what if the explosion killed you as well?” Alana rebutted.

“They would never dare destroy their creator.” Davros answered.

“What’s there to stop them? They feel no compassion, they don’t like, and they’d feel no concern for your well-being. In all honesty there’s nothing to stop them from killing you at any time other than the fact that you have yet to outlive your usefulness.” The sixth Doctor said as he stepped up next to Peri.

While they continued debating the tenth Doctor grabbed FeLiNe and examined the central computer. After quietly opening a few panels he found what he needed.

“FeLiNe, I think it’s about time I used a trick that’s an oldie but a goodie.” He whispered to the cat before setting to work.

Alana was watching her Doctor the whole time. _What on Earth or Bastet is he doing?_ When he felt her gaze on his back he turned his head and winked at her. _Whatever it is he must know what he’s doing_.

The debate continued all the while. What Daleks there were in the room stayed silent until Alana hit a nerve as it were.

“You think that the Daleks are perfect, but they aren’t. If they were then they wouldn’t have been defeated by the Doctor so many times, and removing fear will only make things worse. If anything should be done it’s that the Daleks need to regain a few emotions. Compassion would be a good place to start.” She lectured Davros.

“Daleks are supreme. There is no flaw in our design. The addition of any emotion would only serve to weaken Dalek kind.” One of the black and bronze Daleks said in the usual robotic voice.

“As much as I’d love to listen to myself and my companions debate with you lot, I have something I’d like to say.” The tenth Doctor said as he stood next to a console with FeLiNe lying on his shoulders. “You see, I’ve reversed the polarity of the neutron flow. All I need to do is flip this switch and all of the energy that’s being dispersed throughout this entire complex will be redirected to flow straight to the energy core. If that happens then we’ll all have less than a minute to escape.” He stared down Davros.

“I don’t believe you Time Lord. You are far too merciful and compassionate. You’d never do such a thing when your former life and companions could just as easily be killed.” Davros argued.

 “This is why I’m going to take Peri and Alana, and run.” He looked to his past life and nodded.

The sixth Doctor nodded back before grabbing the girls and running. The Daleks started to circle them, but Alana caught sight of the sonic disruptor on the floor and slid feet first between two Daleks to grab it. When she had it she rose to one knee and fired. The sound waves hit the two Daleks and caused them both to explode. Peri and the Doctor pushed them aside and continued running. Alana brought up the rear.

When they reached the door she turned. “Keep him safe FeLiNe!” She yelled at the cat, hoping that somewhere in her programing was something that could save the Doctor, before running after Peri and the Doctor’s sixth life.

Just as the three of them reached the surface they heard the power shut down and the core explode.

“Doctor!” Alana cried as she fell to her knees in tears.

Peri knelt beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sure that FeLiNe was able to protect him. Besides, the Doctor is notoriously hard to kill.”

“I hope you’re right Peri.” Alana whimpered.

After thirty minutes there was no sign of the Doctor and Alana hadn’t moved except to remove the Doctor’s coat. Either the Doctor or Peri was near her at all times.

It was another thirty minutes before they heard a very familiar voice. When Alana saw her Doctor she was overjoyed.

“Ow.” Alana’s legs had fallen asleep, so when she tried to stand a greet him they gave out and she fell on her bum.

Her Doctor ran to her side with FeLiNe at his heels. “Are you alright?” He looked at her with great concern.

“I’m fine, my legs just fell asleep. Are you okay?” She was more concerned about him.

“Fit as a fiddle. FeLiNe projected a protective force field just as you ordered.” He smiled and hugged her. “Thank you.” The Doctor whispered in her ear.

She hugged him tightly before looking to the hero cat. “Good kitty FeLiNe.” She patted her head.

“Affirmative Miss.” She swished her tail happily.

“Alright Doctor, I think it’s time to head back to the TARDIS.” Peri told her Doctor.

“I agree.” The Doctors said in unison.

“Think you can walk?” The tenth Doctor looked to Alana.

“Not just yet, my legs are still tingly.” She told him expecting him to send the others ahead, not him picking her up after allowing FeLiNe to jump onto his shoulders.

He carried Alana to the hospital lobby before setting her down on her feet. When they got to the sixth Doctor’s TARDIS they all hugged and shook hands before parting.

“So, are we taking FeLiNe back to Professor Marius now?” Alana looked at the Doctor curiously.

“No, I tried to return her to him before I returned to you, but he’d already gone and left a note on the door saying that I have a new pet.” He explained as they walked to the lifts.

“That’s great! Now if only I could meet K-9.” She beamed as the rode up to the third floor.

“Well, I could take you to meet him and my best friend. Oh, she’d like you.” He smiled at the thought of seeing her again.

“Can we, please?” Alana asked as they walked back to the old blue box.

“Of course.” He opened the door for her. “Ladies first.”

She stepped in and he followed. In no time he was punching in the coordinates that would take them to K-9, Luke, and Sarah Jane Smith.


	4. Matter of the Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor takes Alana to meet his best friend, but they soon find that UNIT needs their help dealing with a bit of trouble at the Pharos Institute.

“Thank you for showing me the crystal Professor Rivers,” Sarah Jane said politely as she readied herself to leave the Pharos Institute.

“It’s always a pleasure to see you Miss Smith. I hope I was able to provide you with enough information for your article,” the professor smiled.

“More than enough,” Sarah Jane smiled in return before walking out the door to her car. _That red crystal reminded me of that sapphire from Metebelis III._ The thought sent a shiver through her as she remembered what had happened to the Doctor all those years ago. Sarah Jane shook the thought and started the engine to head home. _Maybe Mr. Smith will know something_.

When she arrived home she was greeted at the door by Luke and K-9. “Hello boys.” She smiled at them.

“Welcome home Mistress.” K-9 responded.

“Welcome home mum.” Luke smiled and hugged her. When he moved away the smile didn’t fade.

“Luke Smith, what’s going on here?” She gave him a playfully suspicious look.

“There’s a surprise waiting for you in the attic.” He answered before picking up K-9 and returning to said room.

Sarah Jane followed her boys up the stairs. The journalist in her had to know what this surprise was, not that she was expecting it to be anything spectacular. Much to her most pleasant surprise she found that her expectations were far too low. When she opened the door to the attic she couldn’t help but smile. The oh too familiar blue box had returned and so had her best friend.

“Hello Sarah.” He smiled brightly at one of his oldest friends.

“Hello Doctor.” She walked to him and was immediately engulfed in a hug. When they ended the embrace a thought occurred to her. “Why are you here, not that I’m not happy to see you.”

“Someone wanted to meet K-9, and after telling her about you she was equally excited to meet you.” The Doctor nodded to his latest companion who was seated next to, and chatting with, her son.

Sarah Jane looked at the young woman. She was as pretty with her modern teenager hair style. With the way she was talking to Luke she seemed to be a fair spirited girl. Then Sarah Jane noticed the robotic cat that was curled on her lap. “I see you have a new pet; I hope that K-9 doesn’t get jealous.”

“Sarah, she’s not a pet, she’s a person…oh wait, you mean the cat. Yes, new pet. FeLiNe was created by Professor Marius just like K-9.” He said.

“FeLiNe?” She saw the cat’s name on its side and the odd spelling. “Does it stand for anything?”

“I don’t know, didn’t ask.” He made a face that said he was surprised with himself for not asking.

“That’s not like you.” Sarah Jane smiled at his absent mindedness.

“Well it was a bit hectic.” He told her.

“Well why don’t you tell me after introducing me to your new assistant?” She nodded to the young woman.

“Right.” He smiled. “Alana, would you mind stepping over here, and bring the cat.” Alana walked over to the Doctor with FeLiNe in her arms. She smiled at the woman standing next him. “Sarah, this is Alana Kelly. Alana, this is Sarah Jane Smith, she’s my best friend.”

Sarah Jane’s heart swelled when he called her that. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Alana.” She held out a hand to her.

Alana smiled and shook her hand. “It’s an honor to meet you. The Doctor has told me of a few of your adventures together. You’re brilliant.”

 _So he told this one about me huh?_ “Thank you, though I’m sure you’ll see that whatever he’s told you isn’t as fantastic when you hear my side.”

“Oh, you mean getting in and out of trouble, all the life threatening situations that are both terrifying and thrilling; the scary aliens, the beautiful worlds, the dreadfully dull worlds that you can’t wait to leave. There have also been times when I just want to pinch him.” Alana glared at the Doctor.

“Sounds about right. He used to have a knack of offering me a Jelly Baby just when I felt I was about to slap his arm. But at other times he’s incredibly charming and he knows it.” Sarah Jane told her.

“He also won’t let you forget that he’s clever.” Alana added.

“If you two are finished nit picking then I’d like to ask FeLiNe a question.” The Doctor huffed.

The women giggled and the cat perked up. “Yes Doctor Sir?”

“Does your name stand for anything?” He asked.

“It stands for iron, lithium, and neon. My body is made of an iron alloy; my battery is lithium based, and my eyes light up like neon lights.” She answered.

“I see, he used the letters on the table of elements.” Luke said from his spot on the couch.

“It would seem so considering that’s the only way for it to make sense.” Alana walked back over to Luke and sat down.

“Very true. Now I’d like to hear about your hectic adventure.” Sarah Jane looked to the Doctor as she sat next to her son.

The Doctor nodded as he took his place next to Alana and they both regaled Luke and Sarah Jane with their tale of Daleks, Davros, and a blast from the Doctor’s past. They explained Marius’ role, and how important FeLiNe became. When Alana was telling Sarah Jane and Luke about lecturing Davros FeLiNe decided to play her recordings of both Alana and Peri. After they’d finished telling the two of their adventure Sarah Jane looked to the Doctor’s new friend and smiled.

“You are an impressive young woman. You stood your ground while facing Davros and what’s even more impressive is that you also stood up to two Doctors.” Sarah Jane smiled warmly at Alana.

“Thank you Sarah Jane, but you were in a room with four Doctors at once.” She giggled. “How did you stay sane?”

“I talked to their companions while they argued.” She told her.

The Doctor sat quietly and petted the cat while his friends talked. FeLiNe’s purring caught the attention of Luke and Sarah. “FeLiNe seems a bit more advanced than K-9.” Luke observed.

“Negative Master Luke.” K-9 corrected.

“The dog is right. The technology used to create me is the same level as K-9’s.” FeLiNe continued.

“The cat merely has more touch receptors and a program that allows purring.” K-9 concluded.

“Well, it looks like K-9 and FeLiNe get along. I wonder what Mr. Smith will say about her.” Luke said.

“Oh right.” Sarah Jane rose from her seat as she remember her trip to Pharos. “Mr. Smith, I need you.”

A section of the far wall opened with the usual smokey mist and fan fair. “Yes Sarah Jane.”

“I have a question for you and the Doctor.” She looked to her best friend and he came to stand next to her, still holding the cat.

“Sarah Jane, have you acquired a new pet?” There was a bit of disdain in the Xylok’s computerized voice.

“No Mr. Smith, FeLiNe is the Doctor’s new cat.” She answered. “Now, I want to know if either of you know of a red crystal that allows the holder to create anything they can imagine out of nothing. The crystal uses only psy energy and reminded me of the sapphire from Metebelis III.” Sarah Jane looked between the two of them as she explained.

“There’s a ruby from Metebelis II like that.” The Doctor answered as Mr. Smith brought up an image. “What I don’t understand is how the ruby got here.”

“How about through a temporal rift?” A man’s voice from behind them said.

“That’s one possibility Jack.” The Doctor turned to face his old friend. They looked at each other before smiling and hugging when Jack hopped down the two steps separating them.

Alana looked at Sarah Jane. “Who’s he?”

“Ask him yourself.” She winked at her.

Jack walked over to the ladies. He stood straight and saluted Sarah Jane. “Ms. Smith, it’s a pleasure to see you again.”

“You can call me Sarah Jane like everyone else, and a hug will suffice.” She smiled at the cheeky captain.

He grinned and hugged her tightly while lifting her off the ground. She returned the gesture and smiled at him when they split. Jack then turned his attention to the new girl. He extended his hand a put on his most charmingly seductive smile. “Hi, Captain Jack Harkness.”

“Stop it!” The Doctor scolded without looking away from Mr. Smith.

“Can’t I say ‘hi’ to anyone?” Jack whined.

Alana laughed at the pair. “Hello Captain, I’m Alana Kelly.” She shook his hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Ms. Kelly, and please, call me Jack.”

“The pleasure’s mine Jack, and you can call me Alana.”

“If you two are done flirting can we please return to the crystal?” The Doctor looked to the pair.

“Not until you meet someone, well, you’ve met before, but only through a computer screen.” Jack whistled and Ianto walked in. “This ladies and gentlemen is Ianto Jones.”

“Hello.” He waved once.

“Hello Ianto.” The Doctor smiled at him then turned back to the Xylok. “Mr. Smith, when did the last temporal rift occur?”

“Two weeks, three days, and five hours ago.” He answered after a second.

“When did the Pharos Institute acquire the crystal Sarah?” He asked his old friend.

“Roughly two weeks ago.” She walked over to stand next to the Doctor.

“Well then we have the answer to how it got here, now I want to know whether or not I should be worried about its presence here.”

“Sarah Jane, can the Pharos Institute be trusted with something like this?” Alana asked.

“I believe they can be, yes, but if the military were to catch wind of such a thing…” Sarah Jane trailed off.

“We’d be in for quite a bit of trouble.” Jack finished for her.

“The military never has been known for doing the smart thing.” Alana walked to the Doctor’s other side.

“That is why ‘military intelligence’ is a contradiction in terms.” Ianto pointed out from Jack’s side.

“I remember when you used to say that Doctor.” Sarah Jane smiled as she remembered the first Doctor she’d met.

Alana laughed. “I take it he doesn’t like the military.”

“Not really, even though he does have a few friends that used to work for U.N.I.T.” She told the young woman.

“Yes, he’s told me about the Brigadier, Harry, Sargent Benton, and Captain Yates, along with Liz and Jo. What he never told me was just how often he annoyed the tar out of the Brigadier.” Alana was giggling as she finished her sentence.

“His third life did it quite often, but considering that most of the time he spent at U.N.I.T. he’d been exiled there by the Time Lords, it’s to be expected. In his fourth life he and the Brigadier had an interesting friendship. It’s like they bickered with smiles on most of the time.” Sarah Jane explained.

“Sounds about right. Now Sarah, what has Pharos created using the ruby?” The Doctor looked from Mr. Smith to his best friend.

“Nothing dangerous; they’ve only made furniture and food so far. Unfortunately I wasn’t able to get Professor Rivers to tell me what they had planned for the future; she said that she couldn’t tell me, at least not yet.” Sarah Jane explained.

“Here’s hoping that no one there creates anything dangerous before we can acquire it.” The Doctor sat down next to Luke and began stroking FeLiNe after she laid down on his lap.

“Will you stop saying things like that? That’s like saying ‘what could possibly go wrong?’ Every time that line is said in a horror movie or by you everything that could go wrong does go wrong.” Alana walked over and tapped him on the nose.

Jack chuckled while he walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder before looking to his friend. “She’s got a point Doc.”

The Doctor pouted and looked to Sarah Jane hoping for help. She smirked at him. “I can’t save you this time Doctor.”

“How do you plan on acquiring the ruby Doctor?” Luke asked in an attempt to save the Time Lord.

“I’m not sure yet. I could simply land the TARDIS inside, sneak about, sonic what I need to, and leave with the ruby, but where’s the fun in that?”

“Actually, they TARDIS proofed the institute, so that’s not actually an option.” Sarah Jane corrected.

“Well, then it’s a good thing I hadn’t planned on doing that then.” He ran his hands through his hair trying to come up with an idea.

“Can’t we just walk in the front door?” Ianto asked.

“Not a chance. You two from Torchwood could, but the rest of us can’t.” Sarah Jane answered.

“You were just there Sarah, couldn’t you get back in?” the Doctor asked.

“No, it was for only one visit unfortunately.”

“Couldn’t we use your bit of psychic paper Doctor?” Alana asked.

“No, nothing I could think of would explain Luke being there.”

“You mean I’d get to come?” Luke looked from the Doctor to his mother.

“If Sarah thinks it’s alright.”

“Oh why not, you’ve gotten yourself into worse trouble than this before.”

The boy smiled brightly at the knowledge that he’d get to have another adventure with the Doctor.

“Any other bright ideas?” Ianto asked.

“Late night break-in?” Alana suggested.

“I think that’s our only option. I could land the TARDIS just outside and we’d go from there.”

“What shall we do in the mean time?”

“I can think of a few things.” Jack answered.

“No, just no,” the Doctor told him.

“I’d like to hear about some of your other adventures. Mum’s told me about a few, but I’d really like to know what you did in your other lives.” Luke told the Time Lord.

“I wouldn’t mind hearing a few more stories Doctor, especially about Jamie or Peri.” Alana added.

“I could do with a few tales from your past Doc.” Jack said.

“I’ve heard Jack’s side of your exploits, but I’d like to hear your end.” Ianto added.

“Well Doctor, you know I’d love to know what sort of trouble you’ve gotten yourself into over the years.” Sarah Jane winked at her best friend.

“I suppose it’s settled then, but I want to hear stories from you as well,” he pointed at Sarah Jane and Jack.

The captain looked to the journalist and nodded. “Fair enough, now let’s go downstairs. I’ll make some tea and we can all exchange our stories of near death experiences.” Sarah Jane said before leading the way out of the attic.

After she, Alana, and Ianto prepared the tea and biscuits everyone gathered in the sitting room to tell their stories. The Doctor told them all about his acquisition of his old scarf, K-9, and brightly colored coat. At one point they all insisted on seeing said article of clothing so Alana retrieved it from the TARDIS wardrobe and modeled it for them. When they laughed and questioned his sanity during that life Alana defended him explaining that the coat fit his personality to a T.

After that was settled Jack told everyone about his connection to Torchwood and how he compiled his team, along with losing Toshiko and Owen. Sarah and Alana dried their eyes before hugging the captain, and even the Doctor gave his friend a comforting embrace.

Sarah Jane and Luke told everyone about their encounters with the Bane. He explained the reason the Bane had created him, his meeting Maria and Sarah Jane, and them choosing his name. She told them how Alistair helped them the second time they encountered the Bane and how they also had a Sontaran to tussle with.

“I’m glad that the Brigadier is doing well,” the Doctor said.

“Oh he is, and I’m sure he’d love to see you again.” Sarah Jane said with a bright smile just before her phone started ringing. She answered it and talked with the person on the other end and finished by telling them that they’d be right there. “Speak of the devil and he calls you to say that U.N.I.T. needs our help because someone at Pharos started misusing the ruby.”

The small group stepped out of the TARDIS after it landed in front of the Pharos Institute. The Brigadier stopped in front of them and smiled at them. “Welcome Miss Smith.”

“How many times do I have to tell you to call me Sarah Jane?” she rolled her eyes before hugging her friend.

He gladly returned the hug. “Of course Sarah Jane, now,” he stepped back, but kept her at arm’s length, “who are your friends? The only one I recognize is your son Luke.”

“Alistair, it’s me, the Doctor,” he said as he stepped up and put a hand on his old friend’s shoulder. “I can’t believe you didn’t realize that.”

“I’m sorry Doctor, but you could’ve just as easily been one of the other two fellows.”

“I suppose you have a point, but those two are members of Torchwood. The one in the military coat is Captain Jack Harkness, and the one in the suit is his boyfriend Ianto Jones,” he said pointing to each in turn.

“Pleasure to meet you both,” he nodded to each of them before his eyes fell on the young woman next to Luke who was holding a metal cat. “I see someone new is traveling with you Doctor.”

“Oh, yes,” he looked back at his new friend and gestured for her to come forward. When she was close enough he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her to his side. “This is Alana Kelly, and the cat is FeLiNe.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you Brigadier, I’ve heard a fair bit about you from the Doctor,” she said in a kind, but confident voice.

“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Kelly, but don’t believe everything he tells you, I’m sure he’s overly dramatized quite a few elements,” he placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder.

“If anything Brigadier, his descriptions didn’t properly dramatize what traveling with him is like, but I always take his descriptions of people with a grain of salt.”

The Brigadier seemed satisfied and began leading the way to where UNIT had set up. “There’s another friend of yours here Doctor.”

“Really?” he had just quirked an eyebrow when a familiar voice called his name. “Martha Jones!” he was promptly held in a warm and welcoming embrace.

She stepped back after a moment and smiled. “It’s great to see you again,” she looked to the others and greeted them in turn until she got to Alana. She knew right away that this was his new companion and gave her a warm smile. “Hello, I’m Dr. Martha Jones.”

“Hello Martha, I’m Alana Kelly,” she returned the smile. “Mind me asking what’s happened?”

“One of the scientists here has used that stone to create a rather nasty looking creature. According to Professor Rivers the front of its body is that of a lion, the back is like a goat or sheep, and it has a snake for a tail,” she explained.

“That sounds like a chimaera,” Alana looked up at the Doctor, “do those things actually exist?”

“They didn’t until now,” he gave her a look that was meant to be cheeky, but the girls saw he was nervous.

“How do we deal with a fire breathing creature of myth?” the Brigadier asked.

“I suppose that depends on whether or not we want to keep it alive,” Jack answered.

“Where on Earth would we put it?”

“The TARDIS zoo, so technically not on Earth.” Alana answered.

The men and Martha looked at her as though she were a new alien. “The TARDIS has a zoo.” Jack said as though he were still processing the information.

“Of a sort, yes, and if we can capture the chimaera I can put there so it can’t do harm to anyone until I find a suitable home for it,” the Doctor answered.

“But how do we capture a creature that in myths and legends killed all those that faced it?” Luke asked, making his mother proud of him and his vast knowledge.

“He’s right, even Bellerophon, the hero that slayed the chimaera, was so exhausted from the fight that he died when he fell from his Pegasus.” Alana added. The Doctor felt a swell of pride towards his companion.

“This thing sounds more dangerous than a Dalek or Cyberman,” Ianto said.

“Not quite, but you’ve got the idea,” the Doctor told him.

“Doctor, is there any way to use the ruby to deal with the chimaera?” Luke asked.

“Only if you imagined a cage around it with a muzzle over its mouth and a bag over the snake tail,” he answered without really thinking. “Oh, if only I still had that sapphire!”

“After all the trouble it caused you, you want that Metebelis III sapphire back?” Sarah Jane asked in disbelief.

“Yes. I know it’s stupid, but that blue stone would help a great deal right now.”

“How?”

“If we could clear the scientist’s mind it might get rid of the creature, but I’ve never returned to the blue planet to retrieve my sapphire.”

“Doctor, do you remember that market we visited after we met Isaac Asimov?” Alana asked, hoping he’d catch on to her train of thought.

“Yes, you got a necklace at one of the stalls,” he answered. She gave him a look that suggested she wanted him to think a little harder, and he thanked Rassilon when he did. “Of course!” he spun on his heels, “The gem is a Metebelis III sapphire! Alana, got get your necklace,” he turned and she’d already started walking back to the TARDIS. “You’ll need the key!” he called after her.

Alana held up her hand and he could see the round end of the key to his TARDIS glinting in the light of the setting sun. “She nicked it from your pocket just after she asked her question,” Jack told him.

“You met Isaac Asimov?” Luke asked in shock.

“Yeah, maybe Alana and I can tell you about him before we leave,” the Doctor told the boy with a smile that was directed more towards his companion than Luke.

When Alana came back to the small group she had her necklace in hand and the TARDIS key hanging around her neck. Jack gave her one of his winning smiles, “You picked his pocket, I like you.”

“Thank you,” she smiled back him. “It really isn’t that hard when he’s not paying attention.”

“True, but you still picked the Doctor’s pocket. That takes a certain amount of cheek,” he looked at the Doctor, “she’s a keeper.”

The Doctor came up and wrapped an arm around Alana’s shoulders possessively, “Yes, well, she’s mine and I plan on keeping her for as long as she’ll stay.” Alana rolled her eyes and dangled sapphire in front of his face. “Oh, right!” he grabbed the piece of jewelry and examined it. “This should work quite nicely,” he said before dashing towards the entrance of the Pharos Institute.

The others followed closely behind and Sarah Jane and Alana fell into step on either side of him. “How exactly do you plan on getting that scientist to look at the sapphire without being burned by the chimaera?” Sarah Jane asked.

“Don’t know yet, but I’ll think of something.”

“Well, as long as you know what you’re doing,” Alana said sarcastically.

When they reached the laboratory that had held the ruby they saw the terrifying creature and its relatively young creator. “That Robert Hough, he’s new to the institute. I met him earlier before he gave me a demonstration by creating a chair,” Sarah Jane told them.

“Think you could talk him into getting rid of the beasty?” Ianto asked.

“No, I may be a good journalist, but I don’t have Jack’s disarming charm.”

“Nonsense,” the Doctor, Jack, and the Brigadier said at once which caused her to blush.

“I don’t doubt Sarah Jane’s amount of charm, especially having witnessed it first hand, but even then we’d have to distract the fire breathing monster,” Alana remarked.

“I’m not sure I could run fast enough for what I’m thinking of,” Jack said.

“You’re not going to act as a distraction Jack, I wouldn’t even have FeLiNe distract that thing,” the Doctor told him sternly.

“Do you have a better idea?” Jack snipped.

“No, but you’ll not sacrifice yourself. I don’t care that you won’t stay dead, you’ll still die and wake up in pain. I will not allow you to get hurt,” the Doctor wore a pained expression that showed just how much he’d lost and how much he actually cared about the reckless captain.

“Doctor,” Alana put a hand on his arm, “relax. He’s not going to do anything stupid.” She looked at the captain, “are you?” He shook his head in response, “good.” She turned her attention back to the Doctor, “now why don’t you try and think of something that might distract the chimaera without getting anyone injured.”

Sarah Jane watched Alana as she handled the Doctor and Jack. She was impressed with by the girl’s courage. She noticed how the Doctor began to calm the instant he felt her touch.  Sarah Jane smiled and knew he was in good hands.

“FeLiNe,” Luke looked to the cat.

“Yes Sir Luke,” the metal cat walked over to sit at his feet.

Luke crouched down to be more level with the cat. “Can you project a hologram of another chimaera?”

In response she turned her head and from her ears came the image of a large creature, identical to the one created by Robert Hough.

“That’s brilliant!” Alana and the Doctor cried in unison.

“Who’s there?” Robert called from within the lab.

Alana and the Doctor looked at each other and nodded. She looked to her cat, “FeLiNe, have the chimaera run in front of the glass.”

The cat obeyed and they knew the instant Mr. Hough’s creature had seen it because they heard the most terrifying growl. “Alright FeLiNe, now run it down the hall to the right,” the Doctor told her.

The image ran to the right. “After it!” Robert commanded.

“Cut the feed FeLiNe, we can go in now.” Alana told her pet as she picked her up. The cat did as she was told and looked up at her owner. “Good kitty,” she told her as the group started for the door to the lab.

The Doctor entered first with Sarah Jane right behind. “Hello again Mr. Hough, I see you’ve been up to no good,” she said as she came around to stand in front of the Doctor.

“It would appear as such Miss Smith, and it looks as though you’ve brought back-up,” he responded with a tinge of acid in his voice.

“They’re only back-up if you give them reason to be, otherwise they’re just friends of mine,” she told him in a calm and even tone. “Do you mind telling us why you conjured that chimaera?”

“To devour my enemies of course,” he answered with on air of undeniable confidence.

“I wasn’t aware that you had any enemies.”

“Doesn’t everyone? Don’t you?”

“I’ve acquired a few, though none on this planet.”

Robert’s vibrato faltered for a moment, but he quickly recovered. “You mean to tell me that you’ve seen other planets? Do you actually expect me to believe that an old woman like you has traveled in space?”

Jack and the Doctor glared as the boy while Sarah Jane maintained her composure. “I was much younger when I did my traveling, but I’m not the only one here that has seen the stars,” she looked back at Alana and the girl set her cat down before stepping up to stand at her side. “This is Alana Kelly, and she’s currently traveling with an old friend of mine.”

“Prove it.”

Alana pulled out the necklace that she’d pocketed before they came in the building and held it up so that the light in the lab made it shine. “This stone is a sapphire from the planet Metebelis III. If you’d allow me to come closer I’d love to show you what it does.” Robert nodded and she walked up to him and dangled the gem in front of his face. “Do you see how brightly it shines?” He nodded. “Just keep looking at the light that seems to come from within the stone and you’ll see what’s special about this gem.”

After a few seconds Robert dropped the ruby and held his head in his hands. “What was I doing?” he looked up as Alana put her necklace back in its pocket. “Who are you?”

“Alana Kelly,” she told him with a warm smile before looking to her cat. “FeLiNe, will you retrieve the ruby for me please?”

“Yes Miss,” she answered before picking the ruby up with her mouth.

“Well Brigadier, Martha, should we leave the rest of this to your people?” Sarah Jane asked as she and Alana walked back to the small group.

The Brigadier nodded, “UNIT will handle the rest.”

As they left the room the Doctor looked to his friends in UNIT. “Don’t be too hard on the lad, Metebelis II rubies have been known to influence the holder into doing evil deeds.”

“Don’t worry Doctor, I don’t even think he remembers anything he’s done, but we’ll keep an eye on him in case of future trouble.” Martha assured him and they exited the institute.

The Doctor nodded his agreement. When they reached the TARDIS they said their goodbyes to Martha and the Brigadier. “Take care of yourselves,” the Doctor told them.

They nodded and exchanged hugs and handshakes. The Brigadier and Martha both told Alana to take care of the Doctor and keep him out of trouble.

When the TARDIS landed in Sarah Jane’s attic they stepped out and were greeting by K-9. “Well Doctor, are you going to stick around a bit longer?” Jack asked him.

“I did tell Luke that Alana and I would tell him about our adventure with Isaac Asimov,” he answered.

The group then went back downstairs and told stories for hours. The sun had gone down long before Jack and Ianto decided to leave. Ianto shook hands with everyone and Jack kissed all but Luke, who just got his hair ruffled.

“Doctor, it is quite late, and even though I’d love to stay, I think we should probably let Sarah Jane and Luke get some sleep,” Alana said after the Torchwood SUV pulled away.

“I think you’re right,” he said before turning to his best friend. “It’s been amazing seeing you again Sarah, and I hope it’s not our last meeting.”

“The feeling is entirely mutual Doctor,” she said before turning to Alana, “Take good care of this trouble maker.”

“I’ll do my best Sarah Jane,” she said with a warm smile. “It was nice meeting you too Luke, I hope we meet again,” she held out a hand.

“I’m glad to have met you as well Alana,” he shook the offered hand and smiled.

“Alright Doctor, I’m going to go unlock the TARDIS,” she said as she walked past him to the stairs.

“Ok, I’ll be up in a minute.”

She nodded and was about to ascend the stairway but turned around and walked back to the Doctor and stood on tip-toes to whisper in his ear, “When you say goodbye to Sarah Jane, please for the love of Gallifrey, kiss her. On the cheek at the very least,” she sank back down to her regular height and waved at the metal dog, “bye K-9.”

“Farewell Mistress Alana.”

With that she went up to the attic to the TARDIS.

“What’d she say to you that’s got you looking like an embarrassed school boy?” Sarah Jane asked with a barely stifled giggle.

The Doctor regained his composure and looked to his friend. “Nothing really, but I now realize just how observant she is,” he looked in the direction Alana had left and smiled proudly.

“I like her, she’s good for you,” Sarah Jane told him.

“Glad to hear you approve. Well, I suppose I should get going. It was nice seeing you again Luke, tell Clyde and Rani that I said hello,” he said with a smile.

“I will, and it was nice seeing you again as well Doctor, goodbye,” he walked back to the sitting room to give his mother and the Doctor some privacy.

“So you like her do you?” the Doctor asked as he turned back to his best friend.

“Yes I do. She smart, clever, kind, and can keep up with,” she answered honestly.

“Very true,” he smiled, “Well, she likes you too Sarah, but then again, so few don’t.”

Sarah Jane blushed at his flattering words. “I’m just glad you told this one about me.”

“I learned my lesson,” he winked before engulfing her in a bear hug.

“Good, because I told you not to forget me.”

“Never,” he lean back to look down at her before lifting her chin and placing a chaste, but loving kiss on her lips. “I will never forget my best friend and holder of the key to my hearts.”

“Good,” she squeaked out.

The Doctor smiled. “So that’s what it takes to leave you speechless, I’ll have to remember that. Goodbye Sarah Jane,” he kissed her again before taking the stairs two at a time.

She was too stunned to tell him goodbye and so she stood there watching as her best friend left again, but somehow she knew she’d see him, at least once more.

When the Doctor entered his TARDIS he found Alana in his chair again with a knowing smile on her face. “Where to now?”

“Oh, any where’s fine,” she told him. “Did you kiss her?”

The Doctor ignored the question and punched in random coordinates. After feeling Alana’s stare boring into him for ten minutes straight he relented. “Yes.”

Alana smiled in satisfaction, “Good, well, I’m going to get a little sleep before we land.” She hopped off the chair and hugged the Doctor from the side.

He returned the hug, “Good night Alana, sleep well.”

“Good night Doctor,” she pecked him on the cheek and went off to her room.

He blushed as he watched her walk away. “She really is more observant than I thought.”


	5. Fire and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor run into an old foe, make new friends, and Alana keeps him from flipping the Time Lord Victorious switch.

**Fire and Ice**

 

Prologue

 

“Come on Jemma,” a little girl called to her blue flame canine. The blue haired girl showed the wolfish creature a polished rock that she held in her gloved hand. Jemma watched as she moved the stone back and forth before throwing it, “Fetch!” Jemma ran after it, melting a path in the snow as she went.

She walked back to the girl, rock in mouth, wagging her tail and dropped the object at her feet. The two pairs of yellow eyes met and the girl smiled at her pet, “Good girl Jemma,” she bent down and picked up the stone; she was just about to show it to Jemma again, but she saw how her ears were pricked and alert. “What is it girl?” The wolf bared her teeth and started growling. The girl turned to see what had caused the hackles on her normally calm pet to rise. What she saw chilled her to the bone more than the weather this time of the year ever could. A dozen tall Hadesianoide creatures were heading towards her village. She could see their scaly green armor and claw-like hands. She’d never seen anything like them, but realized that Jemma could sense that they were dangerous, more so than the Cerberus.

“Jemma, we have to warn everyone,” the girl knew that the strange creatures would see her running back home, but how else could she alert her village? She looked at her pet hoping she might have the answer. Then an idea hit her and she began looking for a place to hide. When she saw a few rocks large enough to hide her and Jemma she got her wolf’s attention and dashed towards them with her close behind. She knelt behind the rocks and motioned for Jemma to sit before giving her a very important command, “Howl Jemma.”

The wolf did as commanded, but when the girl dared peek at the new comers she saw that they were unaffected, even though every wolf in the village had also began howling in response to Jemma. She wasn’t sure if her village fully realized what was going on, but she’d done what she could, and now all she could do was wait until it was safe, or she was found out, so she sat down and leaned against the cold boulder with Jemma close by and began her wait. 

 

In the TARDIS

Alana walked with the Doctor down the corridor leading to the console room, “You mean to tell me that Martians are real?”

“Yes, but they aren’t little green men like Marvin, nor are they large, green, shape-shifting men like J’onn J’onzz, I can assure you of that,” he told her casually.

“Alright, well now I know two things: Martians aren’t friendly, and you’re a nerd,” with that she climbed the steps and sat in the captain’s chair.

“No they aren’t, and you say that like it’s a bad thing,” he plopped down next to her.

“No, not at all. I’m a nerd, I just didn’t realize you were. We’ve been traveling together for about two months and that was the first nerdy thing to come out of your mouth. You even called him J’onn J’onzz, not Martian Manhunter; not that using his alias isn’t still nerdy, I just prefer their real names,” she said without taking a breath.

“I prefer them too, and the nerd thing is actually a reoccurrence, I used to love reading comic books in my fifth life, though none of my companions knew,” he bushed a little at the reveal of an old secret, “I also like Harry Potter, and have ever since my first life.”

“So do I, the seventh book made me cry so much,” she grinned at him.

“I did too, told Martha as much when we were about to settle in for the night at Shakespeare’s.”

Just as Alana was about to remark on his name dropping the TARDIS jerked and she almost fell out of the chair. “Where’s she taking us now?”

“She’s locked onto the Styx star system, haven’t figured out which planet though. Either way, you may wish to grab a coat because it’s going to be cold,” as she started leaving the console room the Doctor called to Alana, “and I don’t mean the coat from my sixth life that you’ve grown so fond of,” he heard her groan of disappointment, “if you must use one of my old coats grab the Yeti fur coat, it’ll fit you better and keep you quite warm,” he heard her footsteps quicken and knew that’s just what she’d do.

Alana returned to the console room, bundled in the fur coat as expected, just in time for the TARDIS to land with another jerk. “Well, where are we?”

“Hades.”

“Doctor, I know you don’t curse, but calling a place Hades is still rude,” she said as she came up behind him at the gang plank as he put on his overcoat.

“No, the planet is named Hades. It’s the twin of Pluto II, and on a clear night during the right times of the year you can see the planets Demeter and Persephone,” he explained.

“Why didn’t you just say so?” she playfully asked with a wink.

The Doctor opened the door and they were immediately greeted by the bitter cold of the planet. “The people here are quite hearty and welcoming to those that their Orthrus don’t growl at,” he told her as they exited the blue box.

“Orthrus? Isn’t that the two-headed hellhound brother of Cerberus?”

“Indeed it is,” he was once again impressed with Alana’s knowledge of mythology, “but here it’s the name for a breed of domesticated fire wolves, and for future reference, Cerberus is the name for giant three-headed polar bears.”

“The Cerberus sound scary and cool, as far as the Orthrus are concerned they sound like pet dogs, I know when my dogs would growl at someone for no apparent reason I didn’t trust them either.”

“Speaking of pets, where’s FeLiNe?”

Said cat poked her head out of the collar Alana’s coat, “Right here sir.”

“As if I’d leave the TARDIS without her,” she smirked, “now, are there any other interesting animals you’d care to tell me about?”

“Only the Ghost Foxes that look like a patronus would, but that are quite solid, and most friendly.”

“I do hope we see one of those,” she smiled at him before looking in the direction they were going. That’s when she caught a glimpse of a blue glow. “Doctor, what’s that?” she pointed towards the light.

“I’m not sure, could be a fire wolf, but blue ones are rare.”

“FeLiNe, can you tell us what it is?”

“Doctor Sir is correct, there is a fire wolf and young girl straight ahead.”

“Is the girl injured?”

“No Miss Alana.”

“Could the wolf be her pet?”

“It’s possible, but let’s find out,” he said as he started for the blue glow.

As the trio grew closer to the light they found that the wolf was lying across the lap of the girl, and when it sensed their presence its head rose to look at the new comers. To the Doctor’s relief it did not growl at them, instead it sat up and nudge the girl awake. When she woke seemed unsure of those standing before her.

“Who are you?”

“I’m Alana, and this the Doctor. May I ask who you are?”

“My name is Adara, and this is Jemma.”

“What are you doing sleeping out here, shouldn’t you do that at home?” the Doctor ask gently.

“A dozen armored creatures entered my village hours ago, I had Jemma howl to warn my people, but I don’t know if they are still alive. There was gunfire, but that only lasted an hour at most, but you’re the first beings I’ve seen since, other than Jemma. For all I know, my people, or at least my parents, are dead, or captured,” she looked down at the snow with tears in her eyes.

Alana knelt in front of the girl, “I’m so sorry to hear that Adara, but perhaps the Doctor and I could help somehow,” she offered softly.

“How?” she asked looking up at Alana.

“To answer that I need to know what these creatures looked like,” the Doctor told her.

Adara looked up at the tall man and nodded before describing what she’d seen, “…and I knew they were dangerous because Jemma was growling at them. I found a place for us to hide so she could howl and they wouldn’t see us.”

“That was brave, and quite clever,” Alana told her.

“It was also very smart to hide and warn your village, because it sounds like those creatures are Ice Warriors,” he looked at Alana, “they’re the Martians I was telling you about earlier, and are very dangerous.”

“Is there any way to fight them?” Alana asked.

“They are sensitive to high heat and ammonium sulfide.”

“So, stink bombs and Orthrus would spell their downfall,” Alana said with a sarcastic bite.

“Indeed it would,” he said, ignoring her sarcasm.

“Do you have any ammonium sulfide in the TARDIS?” she asked, stand up again.

“There should be some in my lab, but the real question is where? Nyssa and Ace used it more than I did…ACE!” he looked at Alana like he’d just come up with the way to end world hunger, which was also quite possible.

“I take it Ace is another one of your friends, but seeing as I doubt she’s here I don’t see how she’ll be of any help to us.”

“Ace liked to create this very powerful, and quite useful explosive called Nitro-9. I know there are still a few canisters of that in my lab, and they’re in the cabinet with the police tape on it,” he explained, “and how did you know that Ace was a girl?”

“I took a shot,” she shrugged, “but considering how many pretty girls you’ve had travel with you versus the number of handsome blokes it’s not as though it was a shot in the dark.”

The Doctor thought about it and realized she was right. “Hmm, maybe we should’ve dragged Jack and Ianto along,” he looked at Alana, “or we need to find you a boyfriend, though that may not be a good idea considering the most recent occurrences.”

“Thanks Doctor, not looking at the moment, and I think we really need to focus on the Martians.”

“Right! Shall I leave you here with Adara while I fetch the Nitro-9?”

“That’s fine with me, I’d love to know more about this place and it’s nice and warm here next to Jemma,” she smiled.

“I wouldn’t mind her keeping me company, it’ll be nice to have someone to talk to that will actually talk back,” Adara added.

“Alright, but would you mind if I take FeLiNe with me?”

“Not at all, actually I think she should stay there and guard the TARDIS,” Alana said as she handed the robotic cat to him.

“Now there’s an idea.”  

The Doctor took FeLiNe and headed back to the TARDIS. Adara returned to her place on the ground and Jemma curled up next to her. Alana took to leaning against one of the rocks and looked down at the blue-haired girl. “I’d like to ask you a few questions, if you don’t mind.”

“About what?”

“What are your people like? How many Orthrus are blue? How big is a Cerberus? Is it common to see a Ghost Fox?” she enthusiastically inquired.

“My people are paler than you and your friend, and heartier too, but we still look a lot like you except for hair and eye color. Most of my people have white or light yellow hair with blue or green eyes, but there are those like me that have blue hair and/or yellow eyes,” she explained. “Most of the Orthrus are the color of normal fire, but one in every 300 is blue. The Cerberus is as tall as three of your friend, as long as four of him, and he could lay between the shoulders of one. The Ghost Foxes show up at dusk and often walk through the village.”

“Wow, I can’t wait to see the people of your village, ‘cause I know that we’ll find them all alive and well.”

“Alive, yesss, but not well,” they heard a raspy voice say. They all jumped at the sound, even Jemma who started growling as soon as she saw the Martian standing behind on the other side of the rock.

“What have you done to my people?” Adara asked as she stood to face the creature.

“They are harvesting mercury.”

“That’s poisonous!” Alana gasped.

“They would never do it,” Adara asserted.

“They are under our control and have no choice, and the same shall be done to you.” With that the warrior used a sonic blast to knock the girls unconscious. Jemma lunged at him, but was knocked backwards towards the rock, she hit it, then the ground and didn’t get up. The Martian picked up the girls and carried them to the village.

 

F&I

 

“Guard the TARDIS,” the Doctor told FeLiNe as he closed and locked the door. “Now to show Alana how to work these and rid that nice village of the nasty Ice Warriors.” He slung a bag over his shoulder and started walking to the place where he’d left his friend.

As he grew closer he could feel something was not right. He should be able to sense Alana’s presence, it was one he’d become accustomed to and knew when she was near, but he could not feel her. As the sight of the rocks became clear he saw that only the Fire Wolf was still there, sniffing about. “Jemma!” he called to her.

She turned towards him and looked at him expectantly. When she realized that her girl was not with him she returned to her sniffing. “Jemma,” he said again, softly this time. When she looked at him he knelt and offered his hand. She smelled it before nuzzling it in a show of friendship. He rubbed her ear worriedly. “They took them didn’t they Jemma, those Martians took Adara and Alana.” The wolf pushed her head into his hand as an affirmation. “Don’t worry girl, we’ll find our friends.” Just as he stood there was a loud roar, no, three loud roars from not a meter behind him.

The Doctor turned and found himself facing a rather large Cerberus. Jemma growled low and deep at the three-headed polar bear, but the Doctor seemed unfazed, though both of his hearts were racing, so was his mind. He fished a crystal on a chain out of a pocket and dangled it so the three heads would see it. He swayed it side to side, “Now how did that Venusian lullaby go? Oh.., I know something better,” he began softly whistling ‘Hedwig’s Theme’ and watched as the Cerberus began to calm. When the creature laid down the Doctor cautiously approached with his free hand extended and Jemma at his heels. He touched one cold, wet nose and ran his hand up the muzzle and gently scratched. It wasn’t long before the great, white beast was letting him rub its belly. “Just like Aggedor,” he muttered to himself. “Now I must find Alana and Adara,” he looked to Jemma who had sat and watched him befriend the Cerberus, and pulled a bow-tie from his coat pocket, “Let’s see if you can find them.”

 

F&I

 

Alana and Adara were carried through the latter’s village, and had they been conscious they would’ve seen all of the men walking about in a trance as they did their bidden work. The warrior that carried the girls threw them in a cell with the children and locked door. “Inform them I ssshall return.”

“What will you do to them,” one of the boys asked.

“That isss none of your concern,” the Martian turned and left.

After a minute the girls began to stir and took in their surroundings. “We’re in a jail cell by the looks of it,” Alana said as she looked at the barred door.

“Indeed you are,” said one of the older girls.

“Alathea?” Adara murmured as she sat up.

“Yes, Adara, it’s me. Where have you been?” Alathea asked worriedly.

“I was playing with Jemma when the creatures came and I had her howl after we hid,” Adara explained, “and I’ve been out there ever since.”

“Where is Jemma?” the boy asked.

“The Ice Warrior that captured us probably knocked her out too,” Alana answered.

“Who are you?” Alathea asked.

“Alana Kelly, my friend the Doctor, who is most assuredly on his way to rescue us, brought me here, or at least his TARDIS did,” she answered.

“Well, you need to get out of here soon.”

“Why is that Aleksandr?” Adara asked.

“That thing said it would be back.”

“I wonder if there’s anything in the pockets of this coat that could help,” Alana pondered aloud.

“Don’t you know?” Aleksandr gave her a funny look.

“The coat is my friend’s and he usually has some useful things with him, even though you’d never think so just by looking at them, or him,” she said as her hand grabbed onto a thin cylindrical object and pulled it out. “Odd,” Alana pushed the button on the side and her face lit up, “must be an early model of his sonic screwdriver.”

“What?” Adara, Aleksandr, and Alathea all looked at her oddly.

“Wow, now I know how the Doctor feels. The Sonic screwdriver is a device my friend uses to get us into and out of a lot of trouble. The only substance it doesn’t work on is wood, but considering that door is not made of wood I shouldn’t have too much trouble getting us out of here.” She explained as she turned the Sonic to the right setting and aimed it at the lock.

After a few second the lock turned and the door swung open with a slight creak. The children clapped and rose from the floor. Alana poked her head out of the cell to make sure it was safe to leave. As they made their way down the hall she began to wonder about something. “Where are the Orthrus?”

“Those brutes drove them out of town somehow. They pointed a gun on their wrists at them and all the wolves started to whine before they ran away,” a blue-eyed girl said.

“Selia is right, all of the Orthrus ran away as if they were scared of the gun, but I’ve seen my boy Malik hold his own against a Drakon,” Aleksandr said.

“It was most likely a high pitched noise that only the Orthrus could hear, and they didn’t like it,” Alana told them as they neared the end of the hall. When she checked to see if the coast was clear she found an ice warrior coming towards them and started searching her coat pockets again. When she found a mystery phial Alana pulled the cork and sniffed the liquid. “Oh, that reeks,” she said with a smile.

“Why is stinky liquid a good thing?” Selia asked.

“Let me show you,” Alana winked. When the Martian came around the corner it barely had enough time to register the presence of the former prisoners before ammonium sulphide was thrown on it. The Warrior immediately began groaning and became more focused on its pain than the escapees. “That’s how Selia, now run!”

Run they did until Adara stopped Alana with a hand on her arm. “We can hide in here, it’s my house.” They all ducked inside and hid.

“Any more bright ideas?” Aleksandr asked pointedly at Alana.

“Give me a minute.”

 

F&I

As the Doctor neared the village he saw all of the Orthrus gathered outside the wall. “Must have used an anti-dog whistle,” he muttered to himself. When the Orthrus noticed the Doctor, Jemma, and Spot they came to investigate. “Looks like this is as far as you go Jemma, they probably won’t expect Spot, though it figures they wouldn’t want you Orthrus around.” The Doctor started for the entrance to the village with Spot at his heels, and, to his surprise, Jemma. “Thought I told you to stay put,” he sighed, “just like any other companion I suppose, alright, lead the way, find Alana.”

F&I

 

Alana hit the back of her head on the back of the wall she was leaning against. “I’ve got no bloody idea what to next, other than wait for the Doctor. Those Ice Warriors have taken or destroyed all the means for us to transport fire,” _and the technology here isn’t advanced enough for anything else I can think of_.

“How do you know he will find us?” Selia asked.

“He’s got Jemma with him, I just know it. The Doctor is also impossibly brilliant and clever, not that I’d ever tell him, it’d go straight to his head,” Alana told them.

“Thank you Alana, I’m glad you have such confidence in me,” the Doctor said as he poked his head through the window over her head.

“Doctor!” she cried in excited relief. “See, I told you he’d come.”

“And I have Jemma with me, plus one other unexpected guest.”

“Don’t tell me you befriended one of the Martians,” Alana said as she stood and faced him.

“No, no, they don’t much like me, I’ve foiled their evil plans a few too many times for that. No, my new friend is large and furry.”

Realization dawned in her eyes and she dashed out the door to see the Cerberus. She was greeted with the sight of a giant three-headed polar bear sitting as though he were the Doctor’s new pet. “It’s magnificent!” she said, then looked at her friend, “we’re not keeping him!”

“I let you keep FeLiNe, why can’t I keep Spot?” he pouted.

“Professor Marius left us FeLiNe, and, wait, Spot? Really? I know that’s what Cerberus roughly translates to, but it’s still a bit cheesy.”

“He hasn’t complained about it.”

Alana looked at him skeptically, but pushed the argument aside for now. “Do you have the Nitro-9?”

“In the bag, now I just need to find the Martian Commander, but I’ve no clue where to start looking.”

Adara looked up at her friends from where she’d been petting Jemma, “Do you know where the creatures are?”

“They’re at the silver pond just on the other side of the village,” said a yellow eyed boy.

“That must be where they’re getting the mercury,” Alana told the Doctor.

“Wait, how do you know they need mercury?” he asked.

Adara and Alana exchanged looks and shrugs, “We asked what they’re doing here, like any normal person who’s about to be captured,” the latter told him.

“Where is the silver pond?” he asked.

“I’ll show you, but Nicholaus and the others should stay here where it’s hopefully safe,” Adara said.

“I agree. The Martians are not a friendly lot, and the explosives I might have to use are very dangerous,” the Doctor said.

“Doctor, do you even have a proper plan?” Alana asked.

“Proper is an awfully strong word.”

“So that’s a no.”

“I have an idea.”

“Gonna tell me?”

“When we get there.”

Alana sighed, “Alright, then let’s go.”

The silver pond was at the base of a steep and snowy mountain. Despite the cold the pool of mercury had yet to freeze. The Doctor asked Adara why that was, “It’s warmed by an underground hot spring. There is a cave in the mountain with many pools of water at different levels of warmth.”

“Doctor, why do the Martians need the mercury?” Alana asked while they watched the creatures order around the Hadesians.

“Their ship runs on mercury isotopes, but the amount that their having the villagers gather would power an entire fleet of ships. They’re preparing for war,” the Doctor practically growled the last part.

“What are the chances that Hades will be in the line of fire for that war?” Alana asked.

“Bad, very bad.”

She put a hand on his arm so he’d look at her. She saw fire in his eyes, and not in a good way. “What was your idea?”

“To bury them in snow by causing a small avalanche. They’d been found on ice on Earth once, and that’s how they got the name ‘Ice Warriors,’ from the scientists that found them. At least that was the idea, now I think I could lead them into the cave Adara mentioned and push them into one of the hotter pools,” the fire in his eyes burned greater.

“No Doctor, that isn’t you. Based on the stories you’ve told me, and the friends, not to mention past life, that I’ve met, you are not a killer. We’ll put them on ice. They can’t cause trouble that way, but they’ll still be alive,” Alana told him firmly.

It was as though she’d thrown a bucket of water on the fire, but it was for the better. “You’re right, now let me show you how to work the timer on these canisters.”

Once the Doctor and Alana were in position he whistled for Spot, who’d been hiding behind a house, and the Cerberus came running. The Ice Warriors were startled, but quickly recovered and began firing at and chasing him. Spot lead them away from the mercury pond and to an outcropping of the mountain. Just as the polar bear passed it Alana, Adara, and the Doctor each threw a canister of nitro-9. The resulting explosion causing rocks and snow to rain down on the Martian invaders. “I forgot how big of a boom those things make.”

“Doctor, there are days I think you’d forget your head if it wasn’t attached,” Alana sighed with exasperation.

“Not my head, but maybe my hand. There are two stories for that one.”

“They can wait, now we need to check on the villagers, and then I want to stay until the Ghost Foxes get here.”

“Right, and I’m okay with that.”

 

It had been dark for hours by the time they got back to the TARDIS. All of the villagers were right as rain and Adara’s parents, Aldora and Demetrius, had welcomed them for dinner. When the Ghost Foxes passed through one of them walked right up to the Doctor and Alana and they were able to pet the seemingly iridescent and translucent fur. He decided it was time to leave when she began to yawn, and they left Spot in the care of the village, who all agreed it would made a nice guard.

“Welcome back,” FeLiNe greeted from the top of the gang plank as they entered the nice warm TARDIS.

“Thank you FeLiNe, it’s good to be back,” Alana said as she shed the Yeti fur coat. “You were right Doctor, that thing did keep me warm.”

“I knew it would,” he smiled as he punched in new coordinates.

“I hope it takes us at least a few hours to get to the next place.”

“It should take at least a day, so you can go get some sleep.”

“Good idea,” she walked up and hugged the Doctor, “and good night.”

He wrapped his arms around her, “Good night, Alana, and thank you.”

“For what?” she looked up and tilted her head to the side.

“For stopping me today. You’re right, I’m not a killer, or at least I try not to be. So, thank you for reminding me of that,” he smiled softly at her.

“Anytime Doctor, anytime.”   


	6. Silver Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The TARDIS lands them in 18th century Scotland, in the Highlands. There the Doctor re-unites with an old friend and the three of them deal with a mechanical menace.

Silver Scream

 

_Jamie and the Doctor dashed towards the TARDIS with the former leading the way. Just as he reached the blue box he turned and saw the Doctor fall. His friend rose, to Jamie’s relief, but he fell again and the creatures they’d been running from attacked._

“Doctor!” Jamie cried as he shot up from his bed at his home in the Highlands. He looked around and realized all was well. “It was just a dream,” he sighed with relief and flopped back on his safe, warm, bed. “Well, this won’t help get them tae stop calling me mad.”

Jamie got out of bed and dressed for the day. He tended to the small garden behind hit hut, and just as he finished he heard screaming. Jamie ran up the hill and saw something he never expected to see again, Cybermen.

“I sure hope the Doctor’s about,” he ran back to his home to get his rifle. “I know this won’t dae much, but it’s something.”

 

SS

 

Alana walked down the hall and stopped at the door behind which resided the last of the Time Lords. “Doctor!”

The door opened and revealed a shirtless Doctor, “Yes?”

Alana forced herself to look the dishy alien in the eyes, “I just wanted to make sure you had taken notice of the TARDIS’ landing.”

“Yes, I was just dressing.”

“I noticed, but did you noticed how smooth the landing was?”

“Now that you mention it, it was quite smooth…did you land her how I taught you?” he smiled hopefully.

“No, which is why I bring it up. Neither of us was in the control room, yet the TARDIS landed like the ground was made of pillow soft material.”

“There are a few planets like that, and there’s an asteroid made entirely of a cotton-like substance.”

“I checked the scanner, we’re on Earth. I think she landed softly because she knows this place. We’re in the Scottish highlands, during the 18th century to be precise,” she started smiling, “and didn’t you have a companion come from this era?

The Doctor finally understood. “You think we’re here because of Jamie.”

“Right,” she smiled, “So, how about you finish dressing and I’ll meet you in the control room,” she dashed off before the Doctor had a chance to say anything.

He walked into the control room, fully dressed, and gave her a solemn look, “Alana, I’ve told you about Katarina, Serena, and Adric dying…”

“Because I asked if anyone has died while travelling with you, I remember,” she nodded her head and wondered why he was bringing this up right now considering she had regretted asking him afterwards and apologized for prying how she had.

“I left out the part about Jamie sacrificing himself to save Peri, Frobisher, and my 6th life. It won’t be for another 30 years for him, but…”

“For you it’s like it happened just yesterday,” Alana sighed and walked back over to the Doctor. Green eyes met brown and she saw the guilt he felt over his friend’s death. She stepped closer and embraced the alien. “I know it’ll hurt to see Jamie, but there has to be a reason why the TARDIS brought us here. Perhaps it’s because she knows you need to see him, or there could be trouble and Jamie needs help.”

The Doctor sighed, he knew she was right and squeezed her tight. “Then let’s go find him,” She nodded. He grabbed his overcoat and looked at the time rotor, “I hope you know what you’re doing old girl.”

He noticed Alana had a messenger bag slung across her chest. “What’s in there?”

“Just a few projects I’ve been working on. They might come in handy if there’s trouble. Just consider this my bag of tricks,” she smiled up at him.

He sighed and opened the door for her, “Just tell me, was one of those projects designing a better canister for the Nitro-9 with a more accurate timer?”

She turned and watched him lock the blue box, “Yes.”

“Good, I kept trying to get Ace to do that but she never quite got the hang of it,” he put an arm around her shoulders and they walked towards the place the Doctor remembered Jamie’s hut being.

Just as they made it to the top of the hill a figure stepped out the door of the small structure. “Is that him?” Alana asked.

The Doctor smiled at her, “One way to find out,” he faced the hut again, “JAMIE MCCRIMMON!” The figure stopped and looked around. “It’s him.” The two walked down the hill with Alana leading the way.

Jamie looked up the hill as the two strangers approached, and smiled when he saw how pretty the girl was, kind of reminded him of Victoria. The man following her knew his name, but he’d never seen him before, although he did seem familiar somehow.

“Hello Jamie,” she smiled at him.

“Who are ye, an how dae ye know ma name?” he asked.

“I’m Alana Kelly, and the Doctor has told me a lot about you,” she nodded towards the man who’d called his name.

“It’s good to see you again Jamie,” the Doctor smiled at his old friend.

“Doctor, is that really ye?” The thin man nodded and Jamie shook his head. “A new pretty girl an a younger looking body, at least y’ve no got that bright waistcoat.”

“You should’ve seen the overcoat that he wore then,” Alana chuckled.

“I thought you liked that coat?” the Doctor gave her a funny look.

“I do, but I don’t think anyone else does, even you don’t like it anymore.”

He rubbed the back of his neck, “That’s true, but anyway,” he stepped forward and hugged the highlander tightly then held him at arm’s length to get a good look at him. “How have you been Jamie my lad?”

“Fine until today,” he said.

“What’s happened?” the Doctor was suddenly very worried.

“Cybermen are here, an they’ve taken people.”

Alana saw a change in how the Doctor was holding himself. It was like he was expecting a fight, but didn’t really have a winning plan yet. She thought she knew what Cybermen were, but had to ask, “Those are the formerly human robots that come from Earth’s twin, right?”

Jamie looked at her and then to the Doctor, who had released him and started pacing. He figured the Doctor was lost in his own world and turned to the young woman, “Aye, that’s them. I had ran back tae ma hut to grab ma rifle, though I knew it wouldn’t dae much good.”

“It’s better than nothing, but if he’d stop pacing I could tell him I do have a better way of fighting those logic bound bots.”

“We’re not using Nitro-9, I don’t want to risk harming any survivors,” the Doctor said without missing a step.

“Actually, I meant using gold dust based weapons that will only do harm to the Cybermen.”

“That’d be great, but we don’t have any,” he kept pacing.

Alana pulled a gold orb with a valve and locking pin out of her bag, “Don’t we?”

The Doctor stopped his pacing and looked at her. When he figured out what she was holding his face lit up. “You made a glitter grenade!”

“It’ll work more like a smoke bomb, but yes, I did. I told you I was prepared for trouble.”

“That’s brilliant! The next place we go is your choice, anywhere, anytime,” he said as he hugged her.

“Doctor, dae ye mean tae tell me that wee thing is going tae get rid o’ the Cybermen?” Jamie asked skeptically.

“I wouldn’t put it past her, but this little beauty that she made certainly will,” he beamed before dashing up the hill.

“He’s still full o’ energy and doesn’t pay attention when he’s excited,” Jamie said, more to himself, as he and Alana trotted after the Doctor.

“I guess some things never change, no matter how many times he does,” Alana added with a soft smile.

Jamie nodded in agreement, “How long have ye been travelling with him?”

“I’ve lost track of the time, some days it feels like it’s only been a few weeks, but other days it feels more like years.”

“I remember those days,” he smiled.

“Ever wish to travel with him again?”

“Yeah, but I doubt the Time Lords would like that.”

“I guess you’re right,” Alana wasn’t sure whether Jamie should know about what happened to the Time Lords. She looked ahead at the Doctor, “Do you know which way we need to go Doctor?”

“Not a clue! Which direction were the Cybermen taking your friends Jamie?”

“They’re no really ma friends,” Jamie said sadly, “but I think we’re going in the right direction.”

The Doctor nodded and kept walking. Alana looked at Jamie as they followed their Time Lord friend. She was usually good at reading people, though the Doctor took some getting used to, and she noticed that as happy as Jamie was to see his friend there was also a sadness it in, especially after saying that the folks that were taken aren’t his friends. She walked closer to the Scotsman and nudged him so he knew she was there. “Things haven’t been fine, have they?”

Jamie was surprised by the question, but he realized he hadn’t hidden his emotions as well as he thought, “No, things have nay been fine since the Time Lords sent me back ‘ere.”

“Do I dare ask why?”

“They all think me mad because I tried to tell them I’d seen the stars,” he sighed.

“It’s just because they can’t yet imagine there being any creatures outside of our own solar system, nor can they fathom a ship that would take them to the moon even. The people around here may never believe you, even after this,” she pointed a finger at him, “but remember that you’re not the only one that knows about your adventures, and I’m sure there are places out there,” she gestured to the sky, “that you’ve gone to with the Doctor that will forever tell the story of how a brilliant man dressed like a scarecrow and a strapping young lad in a kilt saved their town, if not the entire planet.

“She’s right Jamie, and I’d listen to her if I were you,” the Doctor said with a smirk.

Jamie nodded, he’d never thought of it that way. “Aye, thank you.”

“You’re most welcome,” she smiled sweetly.

“Looks like you were right about where the Cybermen were heading, Jamie,” the Doctor said when he reached the top of a rather bushy hill.

Alana and Jamie came up beside him and looked down the other side of the hill to see a large silver ship with dozens of Cybermen coming and going. “Great, we found them, but now how do we get in the ship to save everyone?” she asked.

The Doctor held out his hand, palm side up, “Hand me one of those glitter grenades.” Alana placed a gold orb in his hand and stepped closer to Jamie. The Doctor scanned the area to judge wind movement before walking back a bit, turning, pulling the pin, and taking a run then pitching the bomb to one side of the group. As the dust released the wind caught it and blew it into the grouping of Cybermen that had stopped when they detected the explosion.

“You’ve got quite the arm on you Doctor,” Alana said, greatly impressed.

“I did take quite a liking to Cricket in my fifth life, and proved to be quite good at it,” he told her.

“I’d love to see you play, but first let’s save some people,” she lead the way down the hill.

“Y’ve got an odd one there Doctor,” Jamie said as they followed her.

“She’s as sane as I am.”

“That’s what I mean.”

Alana knelt next to the first person she came to and saw he was still breathing, but there were weird Bluetooth like things in his ears. She looked up when the guys were on either side of her, “Will he and the others be okay?”

“They should be, the gold dust likely shorted out those devices along with the Cybermen. We should be more concerned with what’s going on inside the ship,” the Doctor answered.

Alana nodded and stood, “Then let’s go investigate.”

“Do ye have anything else in that bag o’ yours?” Jamie asked as they walked towards the ship.

“A few things, but the only ones that would help us now are EMP grenades and a gold dagger.”

“Have you been getting that bored in the TARDIS?” the Doctor asked as they reached the gang plank.

“I didn’t make them out of boredom, I wanted to make sure we would be ready for anything, we’ll still have to come up with ways to foil plans on the fly, but at least we’ll be able to stop, or at least slow down most of the aliens you’ve encountered before. It’s when I get bored, or when we’re relaxing in some alien café that I ask you to tell me stories, and if it deals with an alien that wanted to hurt you and/or you companion I start wondering about the likelihood of us running into them, and if I think the chances are high enough I start devising a way to protect us.” The Doctor opened his mouth to speak but Alana cut him off, “Before you say anything, please realize that I’d never want to kill any purely organic sentient being, but things like the Daleks, Cybermen, and Raston Warrior Robots are another story.”

The Doctor took a deep breath and sighed. “May I ask why you started making these things?”

“Because I wanted to protect you,” she said, trying to look anywhere but at him.

“I thought I was supposed to be the one protecting you.”

“No, you’re supposed to protect the universe, but you need protecting too,” she said, looking at him again.

“I have tae agree with her Doctor, the universe needs you,” Jamie said.

“And you need someone to keep you safe, or at least someone willing to try.”

The Doctor shook his head and was about to speak when he caught something moving out of the corner of his eye. “This way,” he started walking down a new hallway. There was a room at the end and when he opened the door he immediately wished he hadn’t and closed the door.

“They’re in there, aren’t they?” Alana asked though she knew the answer.

The Doctor nodded sadly. “It’s too late to do anything for them.”

“I may no have liked them, but I never would’ve wished this on them,” Jamie said.

“No one would’ve Jamie,” Alana put a comforting hand on his arm.

“Alana, do you have a smaller glitter grenade?”

She dug in her bag and pulled out a smaller version of the one used outside. “It’s the last of my working prototypes, all you need to do is push the button on top, and should do what I think you’re thinking of.”

The Doctor nodded as he re-opened the door before pushing the button and tossing the little bomb inside and closing the door. “We’d better get out of here, before we’re discovered,” the Doctor said as he went back down the hall.

“Should we be worried about the other people?” Alana asked as she walked behind the Doctor with Jamie.

“No, as long as we get them out of the clearing the Cybermen that come to gather the inoperable drones will do merely that and leave. They won’t risk losing any more of their rank just to collect possible victims, it would be illogical.”

When they got off the ship, surprisingly without incident, they began moving the locals into the wooded area around the clearing. Jamie and Alana had just laid the last of them on the ground when a Cyberman emerged from the ship. The trio watched as the metal man summoned a few subordinates and began dragging the fallen unceremoniously into the ship.

Once the craft had taken off Jamie, Alana, and the Doctor left their hiding spot and headed back the way they came. When they reached the hill overlooking Jamie’s hut the trio paused, trying to prolong the inevitable. None of them wished to part company just yet, but they all knew that they would have to sooner or later, the question that had all their minds spinning around was which choice would be less painful, and the conclusion all three came to was neither.

Alana looked up at the sky and saw how late it was getting to be, “Doctor, I think we should be getting back to the TARDIS before it gets too dark,” she said with a heavy heart.

The Doctor looked around and nodded, “I suppose you’re right.”

“Have a safe walk back,” Jamie told them.

“Actually Jamie, why don’t you come with us? You could see the old girl again at least,” Alana suggested.

“Aye, that’s a good idea,” Jamie smiled brightly.

Alana nodded her head satisfactorily and linked elbows with Jamie and the Doctor. The trio walked like that all the way to the blue box, chatting about old enemies and friends. All three faces were sore from smiling and laughing by the time they reached the TARDIS. The Doctor disengaged from Alana and unlocked the door.

Alana face Jamie and smiled softly, “It was great to meet you Jamie,” she hugged him tight and was happy when he returned the gesture. When they let go she stepped back and looked him in the eyes, “Never forget how important you are to the universe and the Doctor,” she smiled again and kissed him on the cheek before entering the TARDIS.

“I like that one Doctor, she’s odd, but nice.”

“Agreed, she is. It was good seeing you again Jamie,” the Doctor smiled and embraced his friend again. When they parted he place a hand on the Highlander’s shoulder, “Take care of yourself Jamie.”

“You too Doctor.”

Alana was sitting in the Captain’s chair when the Doctor walked in wearing a sad smile. “I wish we could take him with us.”

“You and me both Alana.” The Doctor set about sending the TARDIS into the vortex. Once the old girl had dematerialized he sat next to Alana and sighed. “It was nice to see him again.”

“I’m glad you got to see Jamie again, he’s a nice chap.”

“Indeed he is. I think he fancied you.”

“You’re joking.”

“No I’m not. He said he liked you, and that you’re odd, but nice.”

“After I kissed him.”

“I still think he fancied you.”

“Whatever you say Doctor.”

He chuckled and stretched. “So, where do you want to go to next?”

“I want to see the Loch Ness Monster.”     


	7. Meeting Nessie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is once again called to Tulloch Village. Alana doesn't see Nessie, but she does meet an old foe of the Doctor's and an old friend.

Sarah Jane walked into the Tulloch Village Inn and straight to Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart. “Well, I’ve asked around town about questionable goings-on and it turns out that a group of people, claiming to be scientists, took over Forgill castle about a month ago,” she told him.

“Thank you Sarah Jane, Benton has talked to the landlord and was informed that the sightings of our old friend Nessie have increased since those so-called scientists showed up.

“I think it might be time to call the Doctor, don’t you?” she suggested.

“Indeed it would seem so.”

Sarah Jane pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number that Martha had given her after the incident with the Daleks and Davros. “I do hope he picks up.”

 

AKD10

As Alana sat reading “Much Ado About Nothing” she jumped when a phone began ringing. She pulled hers out of her pocket but saw that it was silent. Alana put the play on the seat next to FeLiNe and followed the sound to a flip phone in the Doctor’s coat pocket. She silently debated answering it, but realized that it could be an emergency and flipped open the phone. “Hello?”

“It’s Sarah,” said the feminine voice in her ear.

“Hello Sarah Jane, it’s Alana. I take it you’d like to speak to the Doctor.”

“Yes, do you know where he is?”

“I think he’s in the pool,” she began walking to where she believed the Doctor to be. “Mind me asking what’s happening?”

“Something odd is happening in Tulloch and we think it has something to do with the Loch Ness Monster.”

“Who is we, and have you determined whether or not it’s Zygons?”

“The Brigadier and Sergeant Benton are here with me. We usually check on Nessie every five years to make sure she’s all right, and that the Zygons haven’t come back.”

“That’s both sweet and smart, and the Doctor is just getting out of the pool.”

The Doctor saw Alana holding the phone Martha had given him to her ear. “Who are you talking to?” he asked when walked up to his companion.

Alana put her hand over the receiver, “It’s Sarah Jane, and we’re needed in Tulloch.” 

The Doctor took the phone, “Hello Sarah, what’s happened?”

Sarah Jane told him what little had been found out as he walked to the control room. “Scientists at Forgill Castle you say? We’ll be right there, so have John keep an eye out for us.”

“Will do Doctor, and we’ll see you when you get here,” with that Sarah Jane hung up.

The Doctor did the same and tucked the phone back into his coat pocket. He then turned to the console and entered the coordinates. “Looks like you’ll finally get to see the Loch Ness Monster, but first I need to change.” The Doctor left the control room and dashed to the wardrobe. _Now where did I put that scarf?_

When the TARDIS landed the Doctor still hadn’t returned, but Alana wasn’t too worried about what was on the other side of the doors so she went out, with her cat right behind her, and looked around. The blue box had landed across the road from the Tulloch Village Inn and a friendly looking man was walking towards her. “Hello, I take you to be Miss Alana Kelly.”

“Indeed I am, and this is FeLiNe,” she smiled as she gestured to the robotic cat. “I’m guessing that you’re Sergeant John Benton.”

He nodded, “Where’s the Doctor?”

“He’s either in the wardrobe or in his room, either way he’s getting dressed.”

“Sarah Jane mentioned he was in the pool when she called.”

“Where is Sarah Jane and the Brigadier?”

“Just inside the Inn Miss,” he said pointing to the building behind him.

Alana smiled and closed the TARDIS door, “I’m sure he’ll be along in a moment, so shall we join them?”

“After you Miss.”

“Thank you, and you can call me Alana, Sergeant.”

“In that case, please call me John.”

She nodded and walked across to the Inn. John opened the door for her and she was immediately greeted by the smell of porridge. “I see we’ve arrived in time for breakfast.”

Sarah Jane and the Brigadier stood from the table and greeted Alana. “Where’s the Doctor?” asked the former.

“He’s still in the TARDIS, though I expect he’ll be out shortly.”

Said Time Lord appeared behind her, “Too right Alana.”

She turned and saw that he wore his usual blue suit and red trainers, but was also wearing a superfluously long red tartan scarf. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen that scarf,” Sarah Jane said with a wistful smile.

“It took me some time to find the darn thing.”

“I was beginning to wonder if you’d gotten yourself lost,” Alana said jokingly.

“Almost, now I’d like to hear more about these scientist that have taken over the castle,” he looked to the Brigadier.

“They arrived about a month ago,” he began.

“They’ve spent a few hours out on the loch every day,” Benton continued.

“But no one knows what they’re doing,” Sarah Jane concluded.

“You also mentioned something about Nessie,” Alana said.

“Angus, the landlord, said that the folks around here have been claiming to see her more than usual,” John told her.

“When do the sightings happen as compared to when the scientists are on the loch?” she asked, seeing the probable connection.

“According to the villagers, she doesn’t show until nightfall, and the scientists are off the loch by six,” Sarah Jane answered, inwardly smiling at the fact Alana had beaten the Doctor to the question.

“Does she ever show before the scientists?” this time it was the Doctor asking.

“Angus said that he saw her at about dawn last week,” Benton answered.

“It sounds like she’s either being caged by these people, or she’s hiding from them,” Alana said, not truly believing that the lot up at the castle are really scientists.

“It all depends on what they want with her,” the Doctor said.

“They could just be a lot of conspiracy theorists trying to prove her existence,” Sarah Jane suggested, “We’ve run into them before.”

“That is good possibility, but something doesn’t feel right,” he answered.

“How so Doc?” Benton asked.

“I’m sensing a being that can’t possibly be here.”

“Can’t be here in the way that Zygons can’t be here because it would be unfathomable, or the way Time Lords can’t be here?” she really didn’t want to use them as an example, but she couldn’t think of another race that would work.

“The latter, and that’s just the being I’m sensing.”

“You mean that another Time Lord survived the war?”

“It’s possible.”

“I do hope this one isn’t like that Master fellow,” the Brigadier said remembering the trouble said Time Lord caused for UNIT.

“I wish I could tell you Alistair.”

“Wasn’t there a Time Lady that was particularly skilled in the areas of biology, anatomy, and genetics?”

“The Rani?”

“Yeah, could this be her? Was she on Gallifrey?”

“I’m not sure,” he took a seat at the table and began drumming his fingers.

“Why don’t you eat something? Maybe a full stomach with help you think,” Alana suggested.

“I’m not very hungry.”

“Well at the very least it’ll keep a growling stomach from distracting you from thinking.”

“That’d never happen.”

Alana sighed, “I’m going to go down to the loch and see if I can see Nessie before the scientists head out.” The Doctor made to stand, “No, you stay here and do some more thinking. I’ll take FeLiNe with me in case there’s trouble, so don’t worry about that.”

The Doctor sat back in his chair and nodded. “Keep her safe FeLiNe.”

“Yes sir,” the cat said with a twitch of the tail.

Alana turned to leave, but leaned towards Sarah Jane, “Please try to convince him to eat something, even Jelly Babies. The last thing I saw him eat was a banana about eight hours ago.”

Sarah Jane smiled and nodded. “I’ll try, and it’s nice to see you again.”

“You too,” she returned the smile and left the inn.

After the door closed Sarah Jane went to fetch the Doctor a bowl of porridge. “Do you still take it with a pinch of salt?”

“Yes, I do. How did you remember that?” he was pleasantly surprised by his best friend remembering such a trivial thing.

“You made such a big deal out of Alistair and I taking ours with sugar and milk that I made sure to note how you take it, just in case,” she answered as she returned to the table. “Now eat your breakfast, if you clean your bowl I’ll give you a jelly baby.”

“You have jelly babies with you?”

“Always, I never know when I’ll run into you, or which you it’ll be. Now eat up and then put that big brain of yours to work,” she told him before returning to her own breakfast.

 

FeLiNe laid across Alana’s shoulders as she walked along beach and looked out at the loch in hopes of seeing the famed creature hidden within its waters. Occasionally there would be a particularly large ripple, but nothing ever broke the surface. Just as she was thinking about going back to the Inn she noticed a boat. There was nothing special about it, except that it was the only one on the loch. _Maybe I should’ve asked John to come with me in case I had a question, like how many boats are usually seen on the loch._

Alana stood still and watched the boat suspiciously. She knew these scientist, if that’s what they really were, couldn’t possibly be trusted with their activities causing Nessie to act oddly, and just knew that this Time Lord or Lady was no friend of the Doctor’s.

All of a sudden FeLiNe perked up as though she sensed something close by, most likely trouble. Alana took FeLiNe off her shoulders, “What do you sense?” she whispered.

“One male human and one female Gallifreyan,” she answered in a volume lower than usual.

“Go hide, only intervene if they try to kill me. If they knock me out they’ll most likely take me to the castle, so once the coast is clear go tell the Doctor,” Alana told the cat before putting her down so that she may hide as ordered.

Just as she straightened cool fingers pinched a spot on the back of her neck and she lost consciousness. The human caught her as she fell and looked to his superior. “What of the cat?”

“Probably just that troublesome Frobisher or a stray, no need to worry, I doubt we’ll see the Doctor before he can do a thing to stop us,” she smirked, “Now carry the girl to the truck, we need to make sure her first impression of us isn’t a bad one.

 

Back at the Inn the Doctor had finished his breakfast and was chewing a jelly baby as he paced and tried to figure out who of his race was here and what they wanted with Nessie.

“Doctor, just in case Miss Kelly is correct, and this woman The Rani is here, perhaps it would prove advantageous for us to know more about her,” the Brigadier suggested as a means by which to get his friend to stop trying to pace a rut into the floor.

“Indeed it would, as I’m fairly sure that Alana had the right idea,” the Doctor said as he stopped walking and sat on the nearest table. He ran a hand through his hair before recounting his run-ins with the Rani.

“I think I’m glad to have met the Master and not her,” the Brigadier said when the Doctor had finished.

“I agree,” Sarah Jane said.

All head turned to the door when they heard scratching, then looked at each other with confused expressions. “Doctor, sir,” came a familiar voice.

The Doctor dashed to the door and opened it to find FeLiNe on the other side, and to his distress, she was alone. He picked up the cat and brought her over to the others. After placing her on the table he asked “What are you doing here FeLiNe, and where is Alana?”

“Miss Alana instructed me to return to you in the event of her capture. She was taken by a male human and female Gallifreyan. Miss Alana suspected that they would take her to the castle,” the robotic cat answered.

“Wait, a Time Lady took her?”

“Yes sir.”

“Describe her to me.”

 

Alana woke and took in her surroundings. She was in a dimly lit room of gray bricks. On the other side was a woman with an ominous aura stepping out from behind a bookshelf. She had long black hair, wore a red, presumably button-up, shirt, with black slacks and a matching waistcoat, and low heeled shoes.

When the woman turned Alana saw that she bore a strong resemblance to Helena Bonham Carter, but with a truly evil look in her eyes.

“I take you to be the Doctor’s new pet,” she said in a condescending tone.

“My name is Alana Kelly, and I’m the Doctor’s friend, not his pet,” she snapped.

“Aren’t they the same thing?” the woman asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No wonder the only one that can tolerate you is the Master,” Alana snipped.

The woman’s air of superiority visibly deflated, but she tried to maintain control over the situation. “You can’t possibly have any understanding of who you are speaking to or about.”

“You’re the Rani, right?”

“How did you know that?”

“My cat, who is a robot comparable to K-9, told me that a female Gallifreyan was near, and I knew you were the best option. See, the Doctor has told me a good deal of his adventures, and you’ve come up more than once,” Alana explained as she started trying to undo the rope around her wrists.

“So he got desperate enough to build himself a pet,” the Rani chuckled.

“You know nothing about him,” she sighed, “no he didn’t build FeLiNe, and the cat is mine anyway. Now, isn’t this the part where you’re supposed to tell me all about your plan? Or perhaps you’d like to tell me how you survived the Time War.”  

“I’d be somewhat interested in hearing both of those things myself,” the Doctor said as he stepped into the room with Sarah Jane, Alistair, and John alongside him, and FeLiNe on his shoulders.

“Hello Doctor, how nice to see you again,” the Rani said in a faux sweet tone.

“I’d say the same if it were not for you having taken my friend, and what occurred the last time I saw the Master.”

“Yes, that was unfortunate, but unlike that dancing fool I am not weaponizing humans that had become your friends, nor am I naming anything after a scary story from our youth. I don’t have this inane need to exhibit my plan for you to see, and eventually foil,” the Rani said with pride.

“Unless you need his mind to complete your project, but learn that his mind is too powerful for you to control, right?” Alana said with a smirk as she stood and removed her bindings.

The Rani glared at her, but did not reply. “I suppose I should indulge you Doctor, see as we are the last of our kind.” She walked to a nearby chair and sat down. “Shall I first start with how I survived the war?” she asked, but didn’t wait for a reply. “I was struck by a Dalek towards the end of the war, but I managed to make it back to my TARDIS and was able to escape in it before regenerating. Now I’m wanted by the Shadow Proclamation and on my last life. To prolong my existence I made a deal with the Zygons. In exchange for cloning the Skarasen and creating an army for them to use to conquer the world they will tell me how their kind is able to change shape at will so that I may adapt it for my own use.”

“Trying to find the Fountain of Youth or Fire of Life sounds less complicated and more likely to work than your plan does,” Sarah Jane scoffed.

“Not to mention most of the Master’s plans,” the Brigadier added.

“Including that last one with the Toclafane,” Alana concluded.

With each comment the Rani grew more aggravated.

Alistair smirked, “The Zygons’ last plan was better than this one.”

“There have been plans laid by humans that sounded more concrete than this,” Benton added.

“And how do you know that the Zygons will honor their end of the bargain?” asked the Brigadier.

“They know they’re dead if they double-cross me, that’s how,” the Rani answered, barely controlling her anger.

Alana had used the distraction to sneak over to the Rani’s work table. Now she looked to the Doctor for a sign as what to do next.

“Rani, how exactly did you clone Nessie? The old fashion test tubey way, or the great big machine way?” asked the Doctor.

“The machine isn’t all that big due to the clones starting as babies,” she answered. “But with the right chemical,” she turned and Alana ducked under the table. The Rani grabbed a squat beaker filled with a pink viscous substance, “A single drop of this, and the young will begin to grow at a hyper-accelerated rate. Within an hour they’ll be fully matured adults.”

The Doctor pulled out his brainy specs, “Mind if I take a look at that?”

“I’m no fool Doctor,” the Rani said as she placed the beaker back on the table, “I know that if I were to hand you that beaker that you’d drop it.”

The Doctor smiled as he watched Alana crawl back out from under the table and gesture to the various beakers on the table, as if asking which the Rani had meant. “Not at all Rani, I simply wanted to get a better look at that marvelous shade of pink,” he said. “You see, I think that might be the same shade as an old coat of Romana’s.”

Alana nodded, getting the hint, and picked up the beaker. “I think you’re right Doctor,” she said as she walked around the table, “this looks just like the pink of that coat.”

The Rani made to lunge for the beaker.

Alana held it away from her, “I wouldn’t do that. If you try taking it, it might drop, and then where will you be?”

The Rani relaxed her stance. “You conniving worthless human.”

Alana walked over to her friends, “I’m not conniving, maybe a little devious,” she smiled cutely, “and I’m most certainly not worthless!”

“Too true Alana, you are worth a great deal, but you’re no more devious than Ace was,” he winked and took the beaker from her hand. “Speaking of Ace, what do you think she’d do with this?”

“Know her, she’d drop it,” the Brigadier said from behind them.

“I think he’s right,” Alana said.

“When you’re right, you’re right, and both of you are very right,” the Doctor said as he let the beaker tumble from his hand.

The Rani tried in vain to catch it, but merely landed in the puddle. She rose with a wicked smile, “The joke’s on you Doctor, the Zygons are already on their way here, and won’t be too happy to find that you’ve foiled their plot.”

“Correction, they are here, and the Skarasen is consuming them,” FeLiNe told them.

“I think Nessie may have held a grudge,” Alana said.

“Curses,” the Rani mutter as she dashed to the bookcase and disappeared. A moment later it too disappeared with an echoing whirr.

Alana looked up at the Doctor, “I don’t know whether to be upset that she got away, or just laugh at the fact that she said ‘curses’ before doing so.”

The Doctor chuckled, “Go with the latter.”

 

Back in London a team of four entered a secret room beneath the British Museum. A figure hidden in shadow stood in front of a set of shelves filled with binders marked U.N.I.T. He closed the one in his hand as the group approached. “Welcome back Miss Murray, Mr. Quartermain, Lady Orlando, and Mr. Lethbridge-Stewart.”

“Thank you Mr. Hunnicutt, may I ask why you’ve asked us here?” Mina asked.

“We have a problem, but luckily we are the first ones to be dealing with this particular group of people,” he answered.

“Who are they, and what’s the problem?” Orlando asked.

“They call themselves the Scientific Reform. Back in ’74 they wanted to change the way the world is run.  They would have the brightest men and women making choices for the masses, right down to what everyone is allowed to wear,” Hunnicutt answered.

“My grandfather dealt with them back then,” Gordon said.

“Do you think he’d be willing to help us?” Orlando asked.

“I know he would, but he’s in Tulloch at the moment, though I’ll bet they called the Doctor. If he’s still there he’ll bring my grandfather, Sarah Jane, and Benton here in a snap,” Gordon said.

“Call him,” Hunnicutt told him.

 

Back in Tulloch everyone was gathered outside the TARDIS. “Well, it was nice seeing you all again,” the Doctor told his friends.

“It’s always a pleasure to see you too Doctor, but it’d be nice if there wasn’t so much danger involved every time you visit,” Sarah said with a smile.

Alana giggled, “I don’t see that happening anytime in the foreseeable future.”

“You’re probably right.”

Behind them the door to the Inn opened and Angus called out “Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, there’s a call for you from your grandson.”

“Thank you, I’ll be right there,” he looked at the Doctor, “Don’t leave before I get back.”

“Cross my hearts.”

When Alistair returned from the Inn he seemed to have mixed feelings. “Doctor, it would appear that the Scientific Reform has reformed.”

“Not them again,” Sarah Jane sighed.

“Indeed. Gordon and his colleagues were called back from the Arctic Circle, not that any of them are complaining about that, and his boss wants our help.”

The Doctor unlocked the door to the TARDIS and opened it. “Then let’s get back to London. I’ve always wanted to meet the League.”

“Thank you Doctor,” Alistair said as he entered the Police Box.

“Any time, by the way, who is in the League now?” the Doctor asked as he closed the door.

“Gordon says there’s a gender-changing immortal named Orlando, the nearly immortal couple Allan Quartermain and Wilhelmina Murray, and their boss John Patrick Hunnicutt or JP for short.”

“Hunnicutt? That name rings a bell for some reason,” Alana said as the Doctor punched in the right coordinates.

“He’s the son of a doctor that worked in a MASH unit during the Korean War,” Alistair told her.

“Oh, you mean…”

“Alana, care to do the honors?” the Doctor gestured to the hand brake.

“Love to.”


	8. Joining the League

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor & Co. join the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen and stop a former member from taking over the world using tech from the Doctor's past.

Joining the League

 

Gordon hung up the phone and smiled. “He’s on his way, and if the stories are anything to go on I have a feeling we should hear a whirring any minute.”

“Why is that?” Allan asked.

“The Doctor is probably going to bring my grandfather and their friends here, and his ship, the TARDIS, makes an odd whirring sound when it lands, or takes off,” Gordon explained.

“Who exactly is this Doctor fellow?” Mina asked, just as a gentle whir started to sound from elsewhere in the basement.

Gordon tried to explain who and what the Doctor is and was as best as he could from the stories he’d been told, not only by his grandfather, but by Sarah Jane, Benton, Liz, and a few others that had travelled with the Time Lord.

“He sounds absolutely amazing,” said Orlando.

“Indeed, but what reason does an alien like him have for wanting to protect Earth?” Mina asked, remembering what happened in 1898.

“Because some of my favorite people, and dearest friends are here, and Earth is the only planet I could call home anymore,” the Doctor answered as he stepped out of his blue box.

“Welcome to our base of operations Doctor,” Gordon said as he held his hand out.

“You must be Alistair’s grandson. You’re the spitting image of him,” the Doctor said as he shook the young man’s hand.

“Yes, Doctor, that’s him,” Alistair said as he stepped out followed by the others.

“Hello grandfather, did you have fun in Tulloch?”

“Fun is not the word I’d use.”

“Do I want to know?”

“Three words Gordon: Evil Time Lady,” Sarah Jane answered.

“Do you mean the Rani?” he asked.

“You know about her?” Alistair asked in surprise.

“Ace told me what Mel had told her.”

“Leave it to Ace,” Alana sighed.

Gordon smiled at the statement, but when he saw the source of the voice he felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. It took JP clearing his throat for him to remember how to breathe. “Perhaps I should introduce everyone,” he cleared his throat and stepped to the side so all of his colleagues could be seen. “The man with the elephant gun is Allan Quartermain, the scarf wearing woman next to him is Wilhelmina Murray, next to her is the lovely Lady Orlando, and to my right is our boss John Patrick Hunnicutt.”

“Please, call me JP,” he said with a modest smile.

“You’re named after a friend of your father’s right?” the Doctor asked, though he knew the answer.

“Yes, the chaplain of the MASH unit he worked at during the Korean War. How did you know?”

“Never mind that, I suppose it’s my turn for introductions,” the Doctor said. “You’ve already realized by now that this is Gordon’s grandfather Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart. The man behind him is John Benton, also a former UNIT soldier. These lovely ladies are Sarah Jane Smith and Alana Kelly, and the little robot is FeLiNe.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all,” Orlando said with a charming smile.

“The feeling is mutual,” Alana returned the smile. “But what exactly is the trouble, and how can we help?”

“We need to know more about this group of scientists that call themselves the Scientific reform, and something called Operation: Golden Age,” JP said.

Everyone’s eyes went wide at the name and Sarah Jane was the first to speak. “Did you say Operation: Golden Age?” JP nodded.

“Have there been strange sighting?” Benton asked.

“Like what?” Mina asked.

“Creatures from the past. Last time it was dinosaurs,” Alistair answered.

“There have been reports of extinct mammals, such as the Sabre-toothed Tiger, being seen,” JP told them.

“I thought I saw a Dodo on the way here,” Allan confessed.

“This sure sounds like what you dealt with in your third life Doctor,” Alana said, looking up at her friend.

“But I didn’t meet the Scientific reform until my fourth life. They had a great big robot then, how did they get to this stage, or even find out about those crazy dinosaur people?” the Doctor asked, mostly to himself.

“It sounds like they’d run in similar circles. What was the point of the original Operation: Golden Age?” Mina asked.

“They wanted to take Earth back to a time before technology had corrupted the people and polluted the air. Of course none of them realized that by bringing a select few with them, one of which was about to be me, they would’ve created a paradox in the process,” Sarah Jane answered, seeing as the Doctor was deep in thought.

“So in actuality, their views went in two different directions,” Benton added.

“But it wouldn’t surprise me if the Reform is trying to repurpose Golden Age’s machine to try and pull technology and people from the future to aid in turning the present into what they view as a golden age,” Alana said.

The Doctor looked at her with a grin worthy of the Cheshire cat, or his fourth life. “Alana, you’re brilliant! I’d call you a genius, but I’m in the room.”

“Thank you, but I’m shocked you hadn’t thought of it already.”

“Well,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “I was focusing on the past. Leave it to one of my best friends to look to the future.”

“Anytime Doctor, anytime.”

“Knowing their plan doesn’t help us much if we don’t know where these people are keeping themselves,” Allan said.

“Why not capture the next creature that they bring to this time period and wait for it to be sent back, like they always are, and track the signal causing the temporal distortion,” Gordon suggested.

“Now, that is brilliant,” Alana smiled and patted his back.

“Only if we can manage it,” JP replied.

“I’m sure the Doctor has a device to track things that are out of their time,” Sarah Jane said.

“And it probably goes ‘ding’ when it’s found the thing,” Alana added.

“Indeed I do, and yes it does. Had to use it when Martha and I got stuck in 1969,” the Doctor said.

“Weeping Angels,” Alana, Sarah Jane and Gordon said simultaneously.

They chuckled at the coincidence and watched as the Doctor went into the TARDIS to retrieve the device.

“Do we want to know what Weeping Angels are?” Orlando asked.

The three looked at each other before Gordon answered, “Not really.”

“What about that box? How did you all fit in there?” Allan asked.

“The TARDIS is dimensionally transcendental,” Alana answered.

“What does that mean?” JP asked.

“It’s bigger on the inside,” answered the Doctor’s friends and Gordon.

“How?” asked Mina.

“Time Lord secret,” Alana answered.

“I think this is something they need to see to believe,” Sarah Jane said.

“Worked for Benton and I,” Alistair admitted.

Alana looked to Gordon, “What do you think?”  

“I know I’d like a peek inside,” he smiled.

“As you wish,” Alana grabbed Gordon’s hand and led him into the TARDIS.

His eyes grew wide, trying to take it all in. “This is the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen.”

“She is pretty spectacular,” Alana said as she leaned against the railing.

“She?”

“Yep, the TARDIS is a girl, at least according to the Doctor. He always affectionately call her ‘Old Girl.’ I think it’s sweet, and have done it myself a few times,” she explained.

“Wow,” came a voice from the door.

Alana and Gordon turned to see Allan, Mina, Orlando, and JP standing there in a daze. “Now I understand why the Doctor gets a kick out of showing people the inside of the TARDIS.”

“It is fun, isn’t it?” the Doctor asked rhetorically and he re-entered the console room holding the device he was looking for, and a second one Alana wasn’t sure of.

“What’s the other thing you have Doctor?”

“I used this to subdue the dinosaurs, it should work on anything else we find, at least I hope it does.”

The lot of them exited the TARDIS and the Doctor handed the second device to Alistair. “I remember this thing.”

“I thought you might,” the Doctor said with a smile as he turned on the device he was holding. The second he did it started to make noise. “Looks like there’s something quite close.”

A growl came from their left and they turned to face the sounds. They found a large Chimera standing before them.

“Not again,” Alana muttered.

“You’ve seen this before?” Orlando asked.

“Last time it was a psychic construct made using an alien crystal,” she explained.

“Like Green Lantern?” Gordon asked, trying to get an idea of what she was describing.

“More like a Red Lantern,” Alana responded.

The chimera growled again and crouched down, as if preparing to pounce. Gordon and Alistair noticed that Alana and Sarah Jane were in its direct line of sight. As the creature made to attack Alistair drew Sarah to him and stepped out of the way, but Gordon wasn’t as close to Alana and so he tackled her to the ground just in time. As the chimera was turning Alistair switched on the device in his hand and aimed it at the monster.

The creature calmed and fell to the side, unconscious.

Sarah Jane looked up at her savior, “Nice moves Alistair.”

“Anything to keep my friend safe.”

Gordon sat up and looked at Alana, “Are you okay?”

“Perfect, thanks to you,” she smiled.

He stood and offered her his hand, “Well, I didn’t want a brilliant girl like you to become cat chow.”

Alana blushed as she took his hand and was helped up. “A true gentleman.”

Gordon covered his blush by clearing his throat and turning to JP, “Any idea how they knew where to send the beast?”

“A few, but each is as unlikely as the next,” he answered.

“Any of those include former League members that are angry with a current member, or the League in general?” Sarah Jane asked.

“Yes, but most don’t leave us of their own fruition. One of the very few who did, one Captain Nemo, did so out of anger, but has been dead for a great many years. I can’t think of anyone still living that would bear such a grudge against us,” JP answered.

“What about Mycroft Holmes?” Gordon asked. “He found the Philosopher’s Stone and has been using it to make the Elixir of Life, even slipped his brother some.”

“I doubt he’d align himself with people bent on taking over the Earth in such a manner. He’s intelligent enough to realize how many lives would be lost before all was as desired, if that ever happened,” JP responded.

“You really don’t know Mycroft that well. Just think about what happened in 1898 and how he got rid of the aliens,” Allen replied.

“The man has few to no qualms about ending lives to reach his goal if he believes the end will mean a better life,” Mina added.

“You make a good point,” JP conceded.

“Would it be possible to find Mycroft through his brother?” Alistair asked.

“The two don’t really like each other, and Sherlock is in Wales at the moment,” Orlando answered.

“Doctor, are you making any headway?” Alana asked as she walked over to his position next to the chimera.

“Not unless you care to know how much I wish J.K. Rowling had given Hagrid and baby one of these devils to have as a pet,” he answered, looking up at her.

Alana smiled, “I’ll agree with you there. This was always one of my favorite mythological creatures.” She crouched next to her friend. “Is it safe to be this close to it?”

“Oh, yes. It should be out for a while longer.”

Alana nodded her understanding and reached out to touch the sleeping beast. The second she did she knew something was wrong. “Doctor, something doesn’t feel right.”

“What do you mean?” he asked as he put his hand on the chimera as well. “Oh, that’s what you mean.”

The others walked over, curious as to what was happening. “What’s wrong?” Sarah Jane asked.

“I don’t think this thing is a real chimera,” answered the Doctor.

“How could it be real? These things only exist in myth,” Alistair said.

“I did say they might be pulling things from the future, and one never knows the full extent of scientific stupidity. I still keep my fingers crossed hoping that they don’t create a real Jurassic Park or a number of comic book villains and heroes,” Alana responded.

Alistair made a face that said he saw her point. “So what is this thing?”

Alana stepped to the other side of the creature and she and the Doctor glided their hands over its body looking for an answer. He noted how sturdy the frame was, and she noticed seems in the hide where another creature began.

“It’s a robot,” they both muttered when the realization dawned on them.

“Looks like they’ve started pulling things from the future,” Sarah Jane said.

“Indeed it does,” the Doctor responded.

“Hmm, I wonder,” Alana muttered as she began examining the mouth of the automaton. “They even have a mechanism that allows it to breathe fire like in the legends.”

The Doctor moved to sit next to her and began doing an impression of a very gutsy Lion Tamer, “It really does.” He pulled his head out and smiled at his friend, “They must be sticklers for accuracy.”

“Under most circumstances I’d be happy about that, but right now it doesn’t bring me any comfort. Maybe if this had been an Alicorn, Bigfoot, or even Cerberus.”

“I understand the Alicorn, but not the other two,” said Gordon.

“He has a Yeti fur coat,” Alana nodded to the Doctor, “and we ran into three-headed polar bears a few planets back.”

“And the species was called Cerberus,” the Time Lord added.

“I think that is actually weirder than the talking polar bears outside the North Pole,” Orlando said with a chuckle.

The Doctor scanned the robot with his device, “Well, we’ll know where the Scientific Reform have set up shop when they send back this hunk of metal.”

“Hopefully before it starts up again,” JP said.

“Yes, I’d really rather not have a repeat of the T-Rex incident,” said Sarah Jane.

Alistair, Benton, and the Doctor all nodded in agreement.

“Looks like you’re getting your wish,” Orlando pointed out as the robot began to vanish.

The Doctor watched his device expectantly and FeLiNe sauntered over while scanning the automaton. As the beast completely disappeared the Doctor’s scanner began to make various fizzing noises, none of them sounding too good, and smoke emanated from it.

Alana leaned in towards Sarah Jane and whispered “I don’t think it’s supposed to do that.” The journalist shook her head in response.

A miniature explosion sounded from the smoking device and the Time Lord let out a frustrated sigh. “I don’t even know when that thing come from.”

“2121 Doctor, sir.”

The Doctor blinking in surprise before looking down and the source of the response. “How do you know that FeLiNe?”

“I scanned the robot before it returned to its time. I also located the source of the time scooping device,” she answered.

The alien smiled, dropped his device, and picked up the little robo-cat. “I do believe you’ve just made me a cat person again FeLiNe.” She swished her tail happily and purred at this.

“Don’t let K-9 hear you say that,” Alana chuckled.

“He might get jealous,” Sarah Jane added with a smirk.

“Oh, he knows he still my favorite dog in the universe,” he said as he stroked the cat. “Well FeLiNe, would you mind leading the way to where the Scientific Reform are hiding?”

“They are in Cardiff, sir.”  

“Where in Cardiff?” Alana asked.

“Torchwood 3.”

“That would be the perfect place considering the rift,” Alana said.

“But Jack would never allow Torchwood to be taken over like that,” the Doctor argued.

“There is the chance that he didn’t really get a say. They may have knocked out those three and tried doing to them what the Operation: Golden Age lot did to me,” Sarah Jane suggested.

“That’s true, and if that’s what happened then we need to get there now.” The Time Lord dashed into the TARDIS with the others at his heels. In no time they were off to rescue Jack and his team, not to mention the world.

 

Jack, Ianto, and Gwen watched as the scientists went about their business, acting as if they owned the place. “Only I’m allowed to do that,” thought the Captain. “Well, I’d let the Doctor do it too.” With that thought he heard a familiar, and ever so welcomed whirring sound from overhead. He looked over to his team and realized they must have heard it too, going by the smiles behind the gags. A multitude of thoughts ran through the head of the former Time Agent, ranging from thankful to sexual to how much he wanted to hurt the guy manning the time scoop.

 

The Doctor and company exited the blue box and looked around at their surroundings.

“Roald Dahl Plass?” Mina asked in mild surprise.

“I thought we were going to Torchwood 3, whatever that is,” Allan said.

“It’s beneath us,” the Doctor answered.

“Which way to the entrance?” Alana asked.

“Follow me miss,” FeLiNe said as she ran past and lead the way to Torchwood’s front door.

The group followed the cat and the Doctor soniced his way inside.

 

All heads turned towards the large door when the alert sounded.

“Who the hell is that?” asked the leader.

Jack started chuckling as much as the gag would allow.

“Remove the Captain’s gag,” the leader ordered the nearest scientist. Once Jack was free to speak he was asked “What do you know?”

“I know not to piss off a certain Time Lord,” he answered. When the round door opened, along with the cage, Jack smiled wide and greeted his friend, “Hello Doctor, join the party.”

“I’d love to Jack, but first I should greet the host,” the Time Lord joked.

“Greetings Doctor, I’ve heard a good deal about you, though I never thought I’d have the pleasure to make your acquaintance,” the stoat leader said as he came forward.

“I’d know that voice anywhere,” Mina sneered. 

“Indeed Miss Murray, and it is lovely to see you again,” he smiled with all the warmth of a nice bonfire on video.

“I cannot say the same Mr. Holmes,” Mina said as she took a step closer to Allan.

“I agree with you Mina, I’d rather see his brother again,” the Doctor said as he strode towards the elder Holmes brother.

“Sherlock never mentioned meeting you Doctor,” Mycroft said with mild surprise.

“I don’t see why he would’ve, you two have never gotten on well. It’s understandable of course. Even though you are the one that went on to work for Her Majesty’s government, Sherlock is the one that has been more successful in life,” the Doctor said as he circled the man. “He made friends, helped people, and found happiness. You on the other hand never felt the need to socialize with the goldfish.”

Mycroft grew angry at the Doctor’s words, not because he felt insulted, but because he knew it was all true. He would never admit it though. “You know nothing about me Doctor.”

“I know plenty,” he said, stopping in front of M. “I know that you have a superiority complex larger than I’ve ever had, a weakness for sweets, particularly cakes,” the Time Lord placed his hand on the human’s shoulder, as if to brush away crumbs, “I also know that, like all humans, you have a nerve on your neck that, when pinched, makes you pass out.” With that the Doctor pinched that very nerve and Mycroft fell down in an unconscious heap.

The scientists nearby rushed forward and the Doctor used a few old Venusian Aikido moves and knocked them out as well. Those by Jack began to run towards the Time Lord, but Alana wasn’t going to let them harm her friend.

“FeLiNe, stun them,” she ordered. “But don’t hit Jack or his team,” she added as an afterthought.

“Yes miss.” The cat hit each of the scientists with her stun ray.

“Good kitty,” Jack told her.

“Thank you,” she said with a swish of her tail.

“Now would one of you lovely ladies mind untying me?”

“I don’t know Jack, bound to a chair is a good look for you,” Alana answered.

“Please don’t encourage him Alana,” the Doctor said as he walked towards the time scoop.

She giggled, “Yes Doctor.” Alana walked over to Jack and untied him while Gordon released Gwen, and Sarah Jane freed Ianto.

“Thanks beautiful,” Jack said with a wink.

“You’re welcome Captain.”

“So, who are your friends?”

“My name is Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart,” he said as he held his hand out to Jack.

“Captain Jack Harkness,” he said shaking the man’s hand.

“Stop it,” the Doctor called.

“He’s Alistair’s grandson,” Sarah Jane told him.

“I gathered that,” he dropped his hand. “Well, who are the other four?” he asked, walking towards the group, picking up FeLiNe on the way.

“They are Wilhelmina Murray, Allan Quartermain, J.P. Hunnicutt, and Lady Orlando,” Gordon said, gesturing to each in turn.

“Pleasure to meet you all, the two behind me are Gwen Cooper, and Ianto Jones.”

Gwen nodded her head and Ianto waved.

Jack looked to Alana and asked “Any idea what he’s doing to that machine?”

“Rendering it inoperative most likely, but I have no idea how,” she answered.

Just then they heard a loud pop. When they looked to the Doctor they saw him standing in front of an empty space that once held the time scoop.

“What did you do Doc?” Benton asked.

“I made it time scoop itself,” he answered as though he were giving the time of day.

“Only you would think to do something so brilliant,” Alana said with a laugh.

“I’d like to hope so,” he said with a smile. “Now let’s get the League back to London shall we.”

“Sounds good Doctor.” FeLiNe jumped from Jack’s arms to her shoulders as she went by.

“We’ll come with you, these two should see the old girl,” Jack said, pointing to his team.

 

After Ianto and Gwen had marveled at the inside of the TARDIS and goodbyes were exchanged those heading to London piled into the blue box. Alana slipped back to her room without notice.

The TARDIS landed back in the museum and everyone walked out, happy to be back in London, and happy that Mycroft wouldn’t be taking over the world.

“So Doctor, what’s going to happen to Mr. Holmes?” Orlando asked.

“Torchwood will handle them until UNIT gets there.”

Gordon scanned the group and noticed someone was missing, “Where’s Alana?”

The others looked around until they heard her voice come from the TARDIS. “I’m right here.” She stepped out with a messenger bag slung across her torso and FeLiNe in her arms.

Gordon smiled and opened his mouth to say something, but the Doctor beat him to the punch.

“Ready to go?”

“Actually Doctor, I was going to stay here. As much fun as it is traveling with you, I think it’s time I finished school and found my own adventures here on Earth,” she said in a soft and sad tone.

The Time Lord nodded, “I understand.”

Alana smiled and put FeLiNe on the ground before hugging the Doctor with all she had. He hugged her back and when they parted he looked like an idea dawned on him. He held up a finger and smiled like a mad man, “Wait a minute, I’ll be right back.” He dashed into the TARDIS.

“So, you’re sticking around huh?” Gordon asked.

“Yeah, I want to go back to school. It’ll be nice to see the teacher that the Doctor and I saved when we first met. Afterwards I’d like to travel the world.”

“The League would gladly take you in Ms. Kelly,” J.P. said he said with a smile.

“I’ll keep that in mind Mr. Hunnicutt,” she returned his smile.

The Doctor came back out of the TARDIS holding the coat from his sixth life. “Take this with you.”

“Really?” she asked in gleeful surprise.

“You’re the only person, other than that life of me, to ever like this coat. You also look better in it than I did. It’s also just something for you to remember me by,” he blushed.

Alana took the coat and put it on. “Thank you Doctor, I love it!” She hugged him again. “And I’d never hear the end of it from Jack if I didn’t do this like he told me to before leaving you.” She stood on her toes and pulled him down by his tie so she could plant a gentle kiss on his cool lips. Alana stepped back and giggled nervously, “Well, goodbye Doctor.”

“See you later Alana,” he said with a smile as he stepped back into his blue box and left to save another planet.


End file.
